Precious Jewel
by iluvedward4ever
Summary: Scyra Reynolds is the only human in the vampire world who can predict the future, she's fated to save their world. Bradyn Night is a vampire who believes he is incapable of loving or being loved. That is..till he was assigned to be the bodyguard of Scyra.
1. Me

**A/N**

**Hi readers! XD Yupp! A new story! This chapter is bit hyped but you'll get used to it! Review!**

**-Hira**

_She stood in the clearing, a large ring of fire burning around her. She felt it, the unimaginable pain that consumed her body. The girl cried out, holding her head in her hands. _

Someone help her...

_She wiped at her eyes, but when she pulled back...her hand was red. Blood leaked from her eyes, it pounded from her nose, and trickled down her ears. _

This pain is...is...unbearable!

_She ran a hand through her hair, which came out in thready clumps. Soon there was only a couple strings of hair hanging from her head. _

Please! Someone stop this!

_She doubled over, coughing and vomiting black liquid. The girl rubbed a hand over her face but dead skin came off. Like a shell of her face. __**Kill me**__ she thought, __**Please let me die already.**_

_The flames turned a deadly black color and finally...consumed her body._

My body jolted up, sweat beading my forehead. _Just a vision, Scyra, just a vision_. I swung my feet off of the bed and walked over to my dresser, pulling out a black sweat shirt. I walked out of the door and was welcomed into complete darkness. I guess living with vampires means they don't really need lights. _Psht. But I do!_ I switched on the lights. This is strange...I should have my guards around me... I shrugged and walked down the stairs. When I was on the bottom step, all hell just went loose.

Daggers flew at me from all angles, but from help from all my training, I was able to dodge them. Next came arrows, some on fire, some not. I grabbed one from mid air and broke it in half. With the two halves, I was able to toss the arrows from both sides of me. I kept walking towards the kitchen when I heard a creak. Slowly turning around, a black clothed figure was jumping towards me. I breathed, and was able to see through his attack. I grabbed his arm from mid air and swung him down. He landed with an 'uff'. He stood and disappeared into the blackness. _Finally_. Well, I'm wrong.

I was surrounded by more of the clothed figures but their attacks were predictable. One arm shot out. I pulled on it and rolled it over my small frame. Then a leg hit my leg. I was on one knee when I desperately tried to form a plan. My mind clicked into place and I put my plan into action. Grabbing one of the "ninjas", I elbowed him in the gut then hit the back of his neck hard enough to where I only knocked him out. Then the others, I jumped over one of their bodies and grabbed the back of his head. Knocking his head into the wall, I moved on to my other threats. Within 10 minutes, I was done. All of them merely knocked out.

I heard a pair of clappings and then 4 people appeared from the shadows, "That was brilliant." Nay said with a smile.

"My training sessions have come in handy, huh?" Bruce said then winked at me.

"Can you warn me before you attack me? I mean I just woke up! Cut me some slack!"

"Well, an enemy wouldn't hesitate to kill you even if you _were_ asleep." Rory said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Leave the poor girl alone! She woke up and was ambushed! _Without_a guard. She was probably terrified!" Drea said, running over to me and holding my head against her chest.

You see, Rory and Drea are married, they're my adoptive parents and guardians. Both of them are insanely strong so they were assigned to take care of me. Nay and Bruce are their children and my best friends.

"If we don't be tough with her then what will she do when an attacker comes to kidnap her?" Rory said back.

"Give her a break! She's been fighting since the very first day she entered this house!"

I sighed and shook my head, this is nothing new. Clearing my throat, I waited till I had every-ones attention, eventually Nay just yelled, "SHUT UP!" and they both shut up. As easy as that,

"Well, I had another vision."

"Like that's new!" Bruce laughed.

"What was it about?"

I cringed as I tried to remember that horrid...vision. "Just look for yourself." I said. You see, everyone in this family was more unique then any others. By touching my forehead, they would be able to read anything in my mind. Though I learned how to hide that them, I am able to show them only what I want them to see. The family crowded around me, putting their two fingers to my forehead. I closed my eyes and replayed the vision, it was more clear. Nay broke off,

"I can't watch that." she whispered, "I don't know how you live with it."

Once this...girl had died, they all broke away, looking torn besides Rory and Drea. They both were used to this stuff. Rory picked up his phone and dialed Shar's number. Well, his full name is Shardeon Jonessey II. But that was just a mouthful, so I just shortened it too Shar.

In 10 minutes flat, Shar was knocking on our door with his 4 guards around him. He was protected in the vampire world, like me.

I'm the only psychic in the vampire part of the underworld. I know in the books and movies it says that it wasn't new, but it is. I'm "rare" and therefore need to be protected. Shar was like my elder brother, he lived in the King and Queen's home with me. Shar is the only one who can look into my mind and transfer my thoughts to his, he can project his thoughts, which apparently I will eventually learn to do.

But the main reason _I'm_ protected...is because I'm supposed to save the whole vampire race. How am I going to that?

Well...I'll get back to you on that one.


	2. Introductions

_"Mom..." the little boy whispered, his black hair falling into his face, "Mama..." he repeated, inching closer. His mother stood tall before him, a bottle of demon blood in her hand. Her hand striked down upon the boy's cheek, slicing it lightly causing the cut to trickle blood. _

_"Don't touch me." she shrieked, "You monster!" _

_"I'm not a monster..." he cried, "I'm not a monster!" _

_"Yes you are! I don't want you! I gave birth to a demon!"_

_"No mama, I'm no demon." he whispered, wiping his tear, "You love me, right?" _

_His mother went silent, then her drunked eyes blazed in absolute anger and hatred, "NO ONE CAN LOVE YOU!" she screamed before slamming the bottle down on the four year old boy's head. The bottle shattered into pieces. He didn't care, being a vampire meant a bottle couldn't effect him. He watched as his mother walked away with his father who through him a disgusted look. _

_"I'm no monster..." he whispered._

My eyes shot open, that memory has been haunting my dreams ever since I was four. _You're right, mother. No one can love me._

I got out of the bed and walked down the stairs, grabbing a bag of A positive blood from the fridge, I put it in the microwave to warm up. I felt sudden vibration coming from my pocket. Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed the cell phone and held it to my ear,

"Night speaking."

"Bradyn? This is Daton."

"What do you want?"

"I have a mission for you. Come down to headquarters right away so I can explain it to you."

"I'll be there soon." I said bluntly and shut the phone. Finishing my blood in two gulps, I walked upstairs and got out my shirt and a leather jacket. I put my gun in the back of my jeans and walked outside to my car.

I drove my car all the way to the headquarters and entered without questioning. I knocked Daton's door,

"Who is it?"

"Bradyn Night."

"Come in." he said. I entered his office which was the size of a grand bedroom, "Sit." he said, motioning to the chair. I sat down before he called in a waiter, "Blood?" he asked. I nodded,

"Add in a little whiskey with it."

"O-Of c-c-course, sir." the waiter said before running out and grabbing my drink. I sipped at the blood which was cold.

"Now," Chief started, leaning forward to rest his head on his hands, "Your mission is this; you are being assigned to protect Scyra Reynolds twenty four hours, seven days a week."

I nodded, "For how long?"

Daton shrugged, "Maybe a year, maybe 15 years, who knows?"

"I have better things to do then protect a 19 year old girl."

"You are the only one we can assign this mission too. You are the strongest and she is being targeted."

"I decline this mission. Find someone else." I said, standing up. Chief Daton laughed,

"Silly Bradyn! You can't decline a mission. You have no authority to decline it, especially a mission from the Elders."

"But if I kill you, I wouldn't have to do it."

"You wouldn't kill your best friend!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Best friend?"

"Of course! Knowing you for 50 years means we're best friends!"

I chuckled, "When do I start?" I said, becoming serious.

"Oh! Goody!"

"Being 50 years old, you are still as immature as ever."

"You start tonight. I will bring you over to their estate. Follow me with your car." he said before finishing off his drink and walking outside. I did as I was told and followed my old friend with my car. We arrived at a mansion with the lights lit everywhere. Six cars were parked outside the manor. We all got out of cars and were greeted by guards outside the door.

"I am Chief Daton of the Northern Vampire Head Quarters." he introduced to the guard, "This is our best fighter and Ms. Reynolds new body guard, Bradyn Night." the guard looked shocked for a second and looked at me, eyeing me up and down. I shot him a glare which caused him to quickly avert his gaze. He nodded his head and opened the door, leading us inside the home. The guard slowed down when he neared a tall man. He had long silver hair and violet colored eyes.

"Sir, this is Chief-"

"I'm Chief Daton of the Northern Vampire Head Quarters."

"Ahh!" the man exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you to arrive! This must be Mister Night?"

I nodded my head, "Bradyn will do."

"This is my daughter's new body guard?"

"Correct."

"Have a seat, make yourselves at home, I'll go get my wife and kids!"

Daton sat down but I remained standing. Glancing around the home, I noticed holes in the wall which I saw as I looked closer, were booby traps. Or perhaps training holes?

"Nice house, isn't it?" Daton spoke up. I turned around and nodded, "You know, you ought to talk more! How else will you make more friends?"

"I don't need friends."

"So you don't need me?"

"No." I said.

"Ouch." he said, putting a hand over his heart, "That hurts!"

I heard footsteps approaching and I instantly knew, it was the family. Turning back around, I felt everything around me freeze but the human girl walking towards me. Long, flowing dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and the flawest skin for a human. She was better then any vampire I had ever met. I shook my head, _you can never love_ repeated in my head. The voice of my mother once again. Well she's right.

**Scyra's POV**

I saw him, the man from my visions. He stood tall and dark in front of me. His long black hair was playing on his face. His magnificent blue eyes sparkled with shock. His pale skin was a perfect contrast with his midnight hair. He was wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt inside. He looked like a God.

I was so caught up in this _beautiful_ man that I didn't realize when Bruce was elbowing me in the gut. I snapped out of my daze and turned to look at him,

"What?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"This is Chief Dalton, Scy."

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, sir."

Chief Dalton smiled kindly, "And this is your new bodyguard, Bradyn Night. You'll be completely safe in his hands, I can guarantee you that."

"We are very grateful!" Drea said, then bumped herself lightly on the forehead, "How rude of me! I'm terribly sorry, would you too like a drink? Blood, A positive, B negative, we have everything! Or coffee? Maybe orange juice?" I know, it may seem like she's sucking up, but that is how she genuinly is.

"No, no, it's completely fine!"

"Well, make yourself at home." Nay said with a seductive smile towards my new body guard, "You'll be staying here for a while."

"Welcome to your new home!" Rory said, patting him on the shoulder.

Irritation flared in Bradyn's eyes as his eyebrow quirked up. He glared at Chief Daton, "Home?"

"Oh! I didn't tell you?" Daton said, holding in his laughter, "You'll be staying here with the Reynolds!"

I noted that Bradyn's fingers twitched, "I will?"

"Yes! Well, I should get going! I'll have some cleaners drop off your items!"

"Wai-" but before he could finish, Daton and his guards were gone. Rory, Bruce, and Nay were having difficuly stiffling their laughter. Drea on the other was running up to Bradyn,

"Oh you poor baby! You didn't even know you were staying with us? Have you eaten? Here, I'll fix you a plate!" Drea said, grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen. Rory and Bruce shook their heads and walked towards the game room to continue their game of pool.

Nay put a hand on my shoulder, "You are one lucky girl! He is _so_ hott!"

I laughed, "You and your obsession with men."

"And how can you _not_ be obsessed with them?"

I shook my head, "He could probably hear us..."

"I care why?"

I shook my head, "You're right. You probably don't care. But that's why I love you!"

"Because I don't care if an insanely hot bodyguard hears me?"

"No." I said with a smile, "Because you're shameless."

"Well that wasn't very nice!"

I giggled and walked towards the kitchen with my best friend behind me. As soon as we entered the kitchen, Nay was already sitting in the seat across from Bradyn,

"My names Nay." she said, "I hope you'll take very good care of Scyra?"

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged then continued eating his meal.

"You don't talk much." Nay said.

"There isn't much to say." he said, his voice deep and smooth.

"Wait, where's Shar?" Bruce said, appearing in the door way.

"The boy was sweating like a pig, I made him go take a shower."

"If he comes down here, tell him to meet us in the game room!" Bruce said before walking away.

"Well, Mom. We should get going." Nay said, staring at Drea. _Oh no.._

"You're right! Come help me...fold the laundry!" _But...we have maids..._

"I'll come t-"

"You stay here." Drea said, giving me "the look". I sighed and watched as my mother and sister walked away. I sat down across from Bradyn, admiring the energy that circled him. Strong and powerful.

"Hi, my names Scyra." I introduced.

"Bradyn."

"I'm sorry you had to stay here on such short notice."

"I'm used to it. Daton's always pulled cheap moves like that."

I laughed, "He's quite the company."

Bradyn nodded, "Why is a human staying in a vampire's home? Aren't you scared?" he asked, eyeing me.

I shook my head, "I feel more comfortable here then with other humans."

"Why?"

"Because other places...I feel like an outsider. It's not normal that you can see the future."

Right as Bradyn was going to open his mouth, Shar rushed through the door. Narrowing his eyes when they landed on Bradyn.

"Get back, Scyra." he warned.


	3. Evil Intents

"Shar," I whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Get back. I don't want you involved in this."

"Well to-"

"No Ms. Reynolds, we have some unsettled business." Bradyn said, completely calm. He actually seemed amused.

"Stand back, Shar! A human cannot take on a vampire!" Rory said in a strong voice, "Come here, honey." he said to me. I silently walked over, never removing my eyes from the two men.

"I'm not _just _a human, dammit! I'm special!"

"Yeah, Special Ed!" Nay shrieked, "Now come over here!"

"You d-don't know this guy! He's deceiving you all!"

"Well, we'll find out, won't we? Now retriet, child." Rory said.

"N-"

"Shar. Listen to him, you can't take on Bradyn, especially since he's assigned to _me._ Who the assassins come after. _You_ can't even defend against them, how the hell will you fight against a vampire? Showing him some illusions?"

"You best listen to Ms. Reynolds. There is no way you can defeat a highly trained assassin." he paused, running his beautiful blue eyes along me, "We can settle our differences another time."

I felt my eyes begin to strain, I heard my heartbeat in my ears, and before I knew it, I had found myself a chair and had a video play inside my head,

_He stood there, looking around, something had hit him...but what. He heard a voice in the laughter and was beginning to become terrified. Rain pounded down on him as he dropped his bag and ran, his flight instincts kicking it, another shove and this time he felt a bite. The man screamed and held his hand to his chest, ignoring the searing pain. _

What happened?

_"What do you want? Money? I have money!" he shrieked, fear shaking in his words, "Please don't hurt me! I just got engaged! Please, I want to see my fiance!" _

A vampire? Werewolf?

_"You know..." a voice whispered, "You know about __**her**__." _

Who?

_"Her? Who?" he said, his body trembling._

_"The girl. The special human..." it hissed. _

Another special human?

_"Special human?" he mumbled to himself, his eyes widened and he began to realize who the voice was talking about, "Scyra..." he whispered. _

...Me? Who is this man? How does he know me? Memories flashed through my eyes, when something clicked into place. Jackson. My child hood friend...

_"Her. Where is she?" _

_"At her home! With her family!" he shrieked._

Dammit Jackson!

_The voice cackled and then you heard a ferocious tearing sound, when I looked closely...I saw that the __**thing **__tore his head straight off._

Oh no...poor Jackson...

I screamed and blacked out. It was after me, another assassin but..but this seemed different. He was sadistic and...terrifying.

I was concious, this time on a bed with my family surrounding me, "How long was I out for?"

"Not even 10 minutes..." Shar said, holding my hand and lightly squeezing it. Really? It felt like hours.

"What happened?" Rory asked, sitting beside me.

"An assassin is coming for me. He...he killed a friend of mine, and he's coming here."

"Did you see his face? What did he say?"

I shook my head, death no longer affecting me, "No, just his voice. Watch for yourself..." I said and nodded at Shar. He shook his head and glared at Bradyn. Silently, Bradyn began walking outside.

"No. Bradyn stay, if you are my new bodyguard, I want you to see what happens on a daily basis."

Bradyn gave me a long look then walked back to his previous position with his leg propped up on the wall behind him.

"Scyr-" Shar started but he was interrupted,

"Shar, just show us the vision." Bruce said, slowly beginning to be fed up with Shar. Shar glared at him and then nodded. He closed his eyes, I felt him watching it. After he watched it, he transferred it to everyone else's mind. After they watched it, their eyes widened and Rory was immediately standing up, calling in all my body guards.

"Bradyn, stay next to Scyra at all times, I don't care if she needs to use the restroom, you're going in with her. Jack, Dean, and Tila are to stay post outside of her bed room. Ricky, Paul and Reema are to keep post inside her room. Nay you'll be in here with her. Bruce, Rory and I will be downstairs keeping guard along with Shar's guards. Shar you'll be with Nay, Bradyn, Scyra, Ricky, Paul and Reema. There you will be protected. If this attacker is strong, we'll call Daton for back-up. Stay on guard, everyone. Especially you, Scyra." he said, kissing my forehead.

I nodded and sighed, this doesn't happen to much, but when it does, it sucks.

"We never know when he will be here or what he's capable of, so all of you, do not trust anyone. We need every eye towards Scyra. He's infiltrated _our_ home, we **will **take him down." Drea said, reassuringly.

With that said, we all broke into the plan. The guards, Bradyn, Nay, Shar and I walked to my room. Bradyn stood to the left of me, with the guards in a circle around us. Nay held my hand and Shar walked in front of us. We entered my room and spread out. I sat on the bed with Nay, Shar talked with the guards. But Bradyn? He just stood in the back of the room, listening to every sound.

"Are you ok?" Nay asked me. I looked at her,

"Yeah..." I mumbled, Jackson's death replaying in my head.

"Who was he anyways?"

"One of my old friends at the palace, Jackson..."

"Jackson? _That _was Jackson?" Shar asked, turning around.

I nodded, "He looked different so I didn't recognize him..."

Shar laughed without a trace of humor, "I thought he was our friend. How could he give your location away like that?"

"Because his life was on the line, Shar. He knows I'm protected." I said, defending him.

"But if you weren't? Then what?"

"But I _am_. That's what he knew."

I glanced at Bradyn and saw him staring intently at me, I gave him a small smile then glared at Shar.

**Bradyn's POV**

I stared at Scyra, admiring her beauty. Her long brown hair was tied into a lazy pony tail, her hazel eyes twinkled with such intensity it was almost overwhelming. The way her lips parted as she waited for Shar to reply to her was almost irresistible. _No. Quit thinking these-these mundane thoughts, Bradyn! _

"You can be so irresponsible sometimes, Scyra! I swear, we're all here trying to protect you and you just throw it back at us like you don't want to be protected!"

"What's the matter with you, Shar? What have I done to make you so angry at me so suddenly?" Scyra argued. Her friend, Nay leaned against the wall with her headphones in her ears, "You were fine till you saw Bradyn! Speaking of Bradyn! What has _he_ done to make you so angry?" she said, pointing at me. I raised an eyebrow and resisted a smirk.

"His father had a problem with me because he didn't know I was a vampire and thought I was a demon. So Shardeon, here, thinks that because of what I am, I am a monster."

"That's your reason?" Scyra asked Shar who remained quiet, "That's not an excuse to have a grudge against someone you don't even know."

"No offense, Scy," Nay said, taking out a headphone, "but a monster to humans is someone who can't predict the future or project thoughts and tranfer thoughts. So to mundanes, you would be a monster too." she said, staring straight a Shar.

"I apologize to be interrupting you, but Mike just informed me that they believe someone is in the house." Reema said, telling us urgently.

I was the first to act, "Close all doors, Scyra, stand behind me. Shar, stand behind Reema. Nay, stand behind Paul. Ricky, guard the door.

"Yes, sir." they said, taking their positions. Scyra hurriedly walked over to me and huddled behind my tall frame. I heard footsteps and smelt a different scent. Indeed, there was someone else in the home. Someone with a very _evil _intent.


	4. Hunger

_I found you!_ I heard a raspy voice whisper in my head, _I found you, special human, and now...it is __**your**__turn to die. _It said with a cackle. Fear shot up my spine and nervous butterflies flattered in my stomach. I felt like I was going to vomit. My hands gripped the back of Bradyn's shirt tightly.

"Whats wrong?" he whispered.

"It's here. It's in my head..."

"Shit..." Bradyn muttered, "I guess we're making the first move. Guards, get your weapons out." he ordered.

_Your little body guard won't protect you from me. Come out, come out wherever you are! _It said with a manical laugh. All the guards stood with their weapons out and pointed towards the door. Bradyn nodded his head towards Ricky who put his hand on the door knob. Reema counted down with her fingers and finally Ricky threw open the door and pointed his gun outwards. Suddenly, the guard was thrown into the wall. I heard painful snaps and Ricky cried out loud.

Someone...no _something_ walked through the door. He-it was tall, about seven foot-eight inches. His tight skin looked like it was stapled from the back, he had no nose, only a shape, and his eyes...there wasn't a pupil, or iris. It was pure red, a never ending bloody red. His teeth were long fangs that reached his chin. The thing was wearing a ripped black shirt with jeans. From his tail bone, a long tail grew and slashed the walls. His hands were fingerless claws. A dark blue color slithered up them.

His face was repulsive. It looked straight at me, a terrifying grin spread across it's cracked lips. A forked tongue rolled loose from the gap in its teeth.

"_Found you._" it hissed. A strange pain burst through my head and I fell to my knee's, crying out. It hurt...it hurt so bad. I unintetionally reached out and gripped the back of Bradyn's jeans. Red spots appeared in my vision, causing the pain to intesify.

**Bradyn's POV**

Scyra's body started crumpling, the grip on my jeans weakened. She let out another mangled scream,

"What are you doing to her?" Nay shrieked, "Stop it! Please stop it!"

It turned its slimy head towards her then glared, "_I do not have business with you, pathetic vampire."_

"Quit it! Stop!" Shar shrieked, "I'll kill you!" Stupid.

"_Another special human? Wonderful!" _

Thats it. I grabbed the gun that was in the back of my jeans and twirled it quickly on my finger before shooting the thing twice. It jolted back but smirked and looked down at the wound. It pushed the bullets back out. As I expected...

I glanced at Scyra from the corner of my eye, debating if I should leave her. I have no choice. I pulled the stake from my pant pocket and stared at the hideous beast. In a second I was face to face with it, sliding the tip of my hexed stake across the things stomach. It screamed as the poison sliced him, the actual potion on my stake was fairy blood, deadly to demons. It started burning the flesh around the wound, which caused it to melt and blister.

The thing said something in a forgein language that I recognized immeditaly, the language of the devils, Sintey. I heard a whimper come from behind me and knew it was Scyra, expierencing the horrid black magic that the demon had placed into the most vulnerable areas in her soul and mind. He had planned to make her turn against us and have the closest people to her, kill her.

That spiked anger within me and without a second thought I was already ramming the stake through his heart, along with my gun sending bullets through his cranium. A blood curdling scream came from Scyra as the demon died and dissengrated inside of her mind. His body shriveled up and finally was just dust.

Nay and Shar broke out of her guards grip and ran towards Scyra who was barely opening her eyes, "Did you kill him?" she whispered.

Nay let out a sigh, "All credit goes to Bradyn!"

Scyra groaned as she pushed herself up on to her feet. Her beautiful hazel eyes bore into mine, "Thank you. You saved my life..." she muttered, a blush creaping on her pale cheeks. Rory, Drea and Bruce burst threw the door. Drea was already running about to Scyra and embracing her. Rory walked towards me and patted me on the back,

"You saved her life. I am glad Daton chose an excellent man to be the body guard for Scyra. From now on, it will only get more difficult, I hope you are prepared."

Isn't it funny how I didn't get a choice? I merely nodded at her adopted father then went to stand in the back of the room, leaving the family to enjoy their moment. After a bit, Bruce walked towards me,

"Thank you." he said, "Damn, I thought Daton would bring someone weak, either way I'm thankful it's you."

I nodded again, I didn't know what to say... It was also better if I spoke to these people as little as possible. Getting close to them will only become a burden. As Bruce walked back, I caught Scyra's gaze, her admiration flowing into me. I instantly looked away, then walked out the door. It was all too much, I even felt...jealousy. I was a monster, a creature that was not meant to live. My only skill was killing, and that was what I enjoyed. I loved feeling the blood running through my fingers, I loved hearing the heart beat quicken as I went in for the kill. This was why I was a monster...

I walked out the front door and with ease, hopped from the tree to their roof. It was such a breath taking view, the stars shined brightly in the dark night sky. One stood out more then others, it was smaller yet shined brighter. Kind of like an outcast...

I lay back on the roof top, folding my hands behind my head.

_"Mama look!" the little girl laughed as she danced up to her mother with a painting in her hand. _

_"Oh it's beautiful! I'll keep it forever!" _

_"What about mine, mama?" the little boy with black hair flowing in his face asked quietly. He knew what her reaction would be, but he always tried, always fought for her love. _

_His mother's face contorted in anger and disgust as her eyes fell upon the little boy. She snatched the drawing from his hand and tore it up into small pieces, "It was hideous, just like you, and just like how you will always be. I have told you many times! Do not call me 'mama'! I am not your mother! I didn't give birth to a-a monster!" _

_The little boy turned his head, not letting his mother see his tears. _

_"Let's go, Cassandra. I do not want you to be in his sight." _

_"But moth-"_

_"Hush, daughter. Let us go and leave him behind. This demon is not worthy of our presence." she said, grabbing the little girls hand and pulling her along. _

_Tears slowly dripped from Cassandra's eyes. _

_Why? Why am I a monster? he thought to himself, "I'm not a monster..." he murmured to himself. He knelt down and started picking up the torn pieces of his drawing. Slowly, he formed it together and looked at the picture. A happy family was drawn, his sister, Cassandra, smiling with her hand being held by their mothers who was also holding Bradyn's hand, even with the small fang that was drawn to come out of his lip. _

That never happened.

I heard rustling coming from the tree and a strangled "uff". I rolled to my feet and looked down at the top of a brown head climbing the tree before hopping on to the roof. Scyra looked up at me, her eyes slowly widening.

"This is my spot!" she said.

"We can share." I said after a moment of silence.

"What if I don't like sharing." Scyra said teasingly.

"I was just leaving anyway," I said roughly while standing up, "Excuse me while I go..**eat.**"

"Wow, never heard a vampire be so straight forward."

"What's wrong with wanting to feed? We drink human life force for survival, and yet you are not scared." how can she not be terrified of our very existence. We seduce and charm our way to our food and then we use them. I look at a human like a human looks at a burger. But why is she so different? Of course I want to dig my fangs into her neck and drink her wonderful scent, but...it's so different... As much as I want too, I won't.

"I'm not scared because that's what you all need for survival. As long as you don't kill innocent humans then I'm fine." she said, leaning back and laying in the position I was laying in earlier, "I hope you enjoy your drink."

I stared at Scyra long before jumping down from the roof, I had been telling the truth when I said I wanted to eat.


	5. What's Happening?

_She was chained to concrete walls, her head twisted backwards, her eyes blazing red. Blood trickled from the right side of her lip as her nose was pushed into her skill. She was dead._

Oh..my... Who is that...?

_A tall man walked in, his face looking like a beautiful fallen angels. Whispy blonde hair with black and red streaks that trailed around his face, beautiful red/blue eyes, and the teeth of a monster, though to his backs there were large, beautiful brown wings tucked in. _

_He clicked his tongue, "You killed her. And I had wanted to play with her more, what a shame."_

_"We are sorry monster, she had angered us by talking terrible things about you."_

_He sighed, "Go! And find me another human by tonight."_

_"What about a vampire? Or a fairy, like the girl?"_

_"I want an innocent, weak, pathetic human who would beg for mercy." he said, laughing insanely. His voice held strange lust._

_"Yes, master."_

My mind awakened as I lay in my bed. How did I get here? But then my answers were laying on the floor, covered in blankets and their heads draping seperate pillows. Bruce and Shar. I wonder were Bradyn was. Maybe still feeding? Who knew?

There was just something about him, though. The way his eyes would always hold some imense hidden pain. Even though I met him only today, just the way he acted seemed like torture.

I shook off all the thoughts and got out of bed. I realized I was wearing my batman pajama bottoms and my oversized volleyball shirt. I seriously hoped that it wasn't the boys who had changed me.

I went straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Immediatly after I stripped off my clothes, I climbed in. The water felt amazing as it drenched my petite body. I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be then in the shower right now.

My body was sore, my head ached, and I knew that even this magical hot water wouldn't get rid of the pain just yet. I hadn't eaten or drank anything since yesterday evening. Quickly washing my hair and cleaning my body, I reluctantly got out of the shower and wrapped my cosy blue towel around my body. _Shit!_ I thought to myself, I had forgotten to get my clothes and the boys were probably in my room still. What if they woke up or something? I groaned and cracked the door open, to get a peak outside. The boys were dead-asleep on the floor. I slowly tip-toed into the bedroom and grabbed a shirt, jeans, and my undergarments then I bolted into the bathroom. I changed and put a little bit of eyeliner on then walked outside once again.

This time, Shar was sitting up right, his eyes closed and his face pulled into a distorted emotion. There was a transparent like film playing above his head, it showed a boy, walking through the dark woods, suddenly a large man walks out, his eyes glowing red and his fangs bared.

The boy screamed and the man attacks, within two seconds flat his screams had died out and the boy was dead though the man was not satisfied. He looked around, feeding off of anything he could find, a squirrel, a rabbit, a bear, a raccoon, yet he wanted more. Before he could go after anything else, he shrieked then crumpled to the ground, disappearing. Shar had just seend a glimpse of the future. But...why did the rogue vampire die? So suddenly, without a cause.

Shar fell back on to the floor and dozed once again into a deep sleep. I shook my head and continued walking out of my room, what did my vision mean? What did Shar's vision mean? Innocent humans dying? Rogue vampires dying out of nowhere with no cause? Just was exactly was happening? I had to tell someone.

Like Rory or Drea...no..I can't worry them anymore. I'd tell them when the moment was right, for now, I'll just come up with some explanations. Yeah, that sounds about right.

Nobody was awake as I went down into the kitchen. The lights were off and the only thing I could hear was the soft hum of the refrigerator. When I listened closely, I swear I heard the base of a drum and the sound of an electric guitar.

I walked towards the sound to be greeted by my brand new body guard lying on the couch with his pajama bottoms and a white wife-beeter which complemented his muscles if I must add. One arm was thrown over his eyes while the other rested on his stomach, gently thrumming to the music. Two ear buds were attached to his ears which was the source of the instruments.

I stood there for a minute, his room was only down the hall.

"Why is he here laying alone in the dark?" I whispered to myself.

"I like to think in isolation." he suddenly said, not even removing his arm from his eyes.

"Well why don't you think in your room then? Why the living room?" I asked.

Swiftly, Bradyn got to his feet, "Then I shall go think in my room." he said, with no emotion in his voice.

"Why do you take everything so literally?" I huffed.

He turned around, "Then how must I take it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't mean that you _had_ to go think in your room. It was just a question."

I walked into the kitchen and got out two mugs, looking up at Bradyn, I asked, "Tea?"

Bradyn smirked, "If I can lace it with blood."

"Be my guest." I muttered while putting setting the water in the kettle, I propped my elbows on the counter and looked at Bradyn, "You don't mind being my bodyguard...do you?"

"I didn't have a choice." he said in his deep voice.

"What do you mea-" I started but was cut off by the slow, building scream of the kettle. I turned around and removed the kettle from the stove. I slowly poured the scaulding water into the mugs, but by the time I turned around to hand Bradyn his mug...he was gone.

"Bradyn?" I called out lightly, to be sure that I didn't wake anybody, "Bradyn?" I called out again. No answer. Irritation and anger sizzled inside me when I roughly put the mug into the sink. I sat on the couch and listened to the night while sipping my green tea. _What a mean person! I made him tea and he disappears without even saying so much as 'bye'. Ugh!_

I angrily walked towards the library and grabbed a book, **Thirteen Reasons Why **by Jay Asher. Nay kept going on and on about how amazing and life changing this book was. I guess I'd find out. I grabbed a blanket, my tea, and the book then went to the backyard where it was still dark out though it was 4:55 A.M. according to the stove time.

It was light enough for me to read though, that was upside of being a special human. I could see just a little better then an ordinary human, I mean barely but I could still read in the dark. Not well, but it worked.

I had reached a little past the middle of the book when I heard someone trotting down the stairs, humming a soft tune. Drea. She was the only one to wake up so early. I continued to read as the sun began to rise, but once again, there was a disruption. I heard crashing and yells, I ran into the house to hear Bruce and Shar's voices dominating all others.

"Where is she?" Shar yelled.

"She was here! What the hell?" Bruce yelled.

"Someone took her! I bet you! Where is the idiot guard of hers?" Shar gasped, "I bet you he took her!"

I grabbed two rocks from the flower vase before running up the stairs and chucking them at their heads, "Dumb and Dumber, I'm right here."

Shar ran up and grabbed my shoulders, "Where were you? He took you, huh!"

"Can you not see the book in my hand?" Shar glanced down and all he said was,

"Oh."

"You owe someone an apology." I said while glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, Scyra."

"Not me, stupid. Bradyn."

Shar's eyebrows pulled together, "Why would I apologize to the low-life?"

"First of all, that so-called low-life saved _your _life last night. And second, you accused him of abducting me. I'm sure he heard."

"I'm sorry, Bradyn." he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" I said, pointing to my ear, "I didn't hear you?"

"I'm sorry, Bradyn." he mumbled a bit louder.

"What? Still can't hear you..." I was enjoying this a bit too much.

"Geez! I'm sorry, Bradyn!"

"Ah. That's better." I said with a grin, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to go read my book."

"No time, sugar plum!" Nay said sarcastically, "Mom just made some breakfast! We have to eat then get ready for school."

I groaned, "Oh yeah. School. I say we cut."

Bruce appeared behind me, his arm draped over my shoulder, "Now you're talkin'. Where too? The movies? The beach?"

"Oh no." Rory said, "You guys are rubbing off on my innocent ScyScy."

I rubbed my forehead, "I've told you not to call me that."

"Well, no cutting school. You kids need to get your education! It doesn't matter if you're a special human being targeted my assasins, or young teenage vampires. Teenagers are teenagers." Rory said then turned around once again before he went down the stairs, "And Bradyn must come with you too school." he said sternly.

"You tell him that." I muttered before going into my room and shutting the door. _All I had done was be nice! And he just goes away! I am not talking to him!_

"What about breakfast?" Nay called from the other side of my door.

"I'll grab a piece of toast. I'm not hungry."

I heard Nay sigh before she went down the stairs. I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with an oversized, long-sleeve beige shirt. I put my hair up that was still slightly wet and retouched up my eyeliner. I put on black boots and I was ready.

Grabbing my book-bag, I ran down the stairs when suddenly, I remembered something. I didn't do my english homework! Hurridely, I dropped to the floor and took out my school binder. I rushed to the english section and started filling in random answers to random questions. Like, _what is a hyperbole and how can it be used in a sentence? _My answer was, _Exagerration; the dog walked down the street and barked. _Yes, I know, completely wrong but as long as it looked like I did the work!

By the time I was done with filling in wrong answers, it was time to leave. I saw Bradyn come out of his room while we exited the home. Bruce threw me my car keys when I was about to start searching through my bag. I opened the door to the drivers side and climbed in. After a second, Bradyn climbed in also. I silently pulled out of the drive way, _don't talk to him! You're mad!_

"You are angry." he stated.

"No shit."

"Why?"

"Because I took the time out of my morning to make you tea and then you disappear! That was rude!"

"My apologies." he said.

"Don't say it when you don't mean it." I said then turned up the music.

After a long period of silence, Bradyn asked, "You like_ Commander Venus_?"

"Sometimes. They're on my CD so it played." I switched to my hip/hop CD, "This is what Nay listens too."

Bradyn's nose scrunched up, "What vial music."

"It's not _that_ bad. I mean there are some good songs."

"Like what?"

"Some that aren't on this CD."

"What do you normally listen too?"

I switched too another CD which consisted of a mix of everything, "This." _Relient K_ burst through my speakers and I noted that Bradyn was enjoying it. We finally pulled up to the school and who I saw, sent shivers down my spine. I felt my hands start to tremble and my lower lip start to quiver.

It was Jason Paleeti. The senior who had taken advantage of me.


	6. Too Fast

I froze, just looking at him brought back those memories. The memories of when I was vulnerable, innocent, and had no one to protect me.

It was the summer of my sophmore year. Nay, Bruce, Rory, and Drea had to go to an all vampire meeting with the council. Shar had to go because his powers had just awakened where mine were still hidden in the dark. I was alone and for the first time I felt like I could take care of myself. So when I went to school, I had gotten an invitation to the senior, Jason Paleeti's birthday-bash. I was happy beyond words because I always had a crush on him. I loved his long black hair, and his tan skin. I loved his hazel eyes and his built body.

_"Hey, Scyra." Jason said, grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly, "What a beautiful name." he laughed. _

_I blushed, "Hi Jason." _

_"You're coming to my party, right?" he asked me. _

_I nodded, "Wouldn't miss it." _

_Jason grinned, "Good. How about I pick you up before the party and we can have some alone time." _

_"That would be perfect." _

_So that night he picked me up two hours before the party and we went to his house and watched a movie. Nothing happened till the actual party. After all the guests came, he completely ignored me. Didn't talk to me, or look twice at me. I was about to leave when I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist, _

_"Hey baby." he breathed, "Where are you going?" _

_I tore his hands away and glared at him, "You know since you just ignored me, I was planning on going home." _

_"No you aren't." he said, his voice cold. I raised an eyebrow,_

_"Really? Because I do have my car waiting outside." _

_"Look, I'm sorry Scyra. I didn't know what I was thinking." Jason said, his voice sickly sweet. But I fell for it and smiled, _

_"You're forgiven." _

_He tugged at my hand, "Come on, I want to show you something." so he led me all the way to his room. I was so distracted by everything, I didn't notice when he locked the door or shut the blinds of the window. But when he grabbed my hand and threw me onto the bed, I was terrified. _

_His hand clamped over my mouth as I screamed. His other hand worked it's way under my bra. Tears welled in my eyes, I thought, __**I'm this special human who is supposed to save the vampire race yet I can't even protect myself from this ordinary human?**_

_I kicked upwards and hit him in the stomach. He rolled on to the bed and I took that as an opening and ran for the door. Just as I was about to unlock the lock, he jumped up, "Oh no you don't!" Jason grabbed me by the hair and pulled me down. He ripped off my shirt, as his hands slithered down and un-buckled my pants. _

I gasped, I couldn't think of it anymore. "Hey Scyra.." Jason said with a seductive smile. I felt my heart burn in anger. I pushed past him but he grabbed my hand and pulled it back.

"Let. Go." I said through clenched teeth. Jason let go but I saw him glaring at Bradyn.

"Who's this? Your new boyfriend?"

"Who I am, is none of your concern. Let us go, Scyra." Bradyn said then put an arm around my waist and led us away from him. As soon as we both were around the corner, I felt my body begin to shake. Tears poured out of my eyes as I remembered how helpless I was. Bradyn stood there, not looking at me or saying a word.

The bell rang loudly but I still sat there, sitting in my own pain. My body ached all over again. _No, Scyra you need to get over it. Just..breathe._ So I took my own advice and inhaled deeply, then exhaled. I repeated the process and soon began to feel better.

I stood up and glanced at Bradyn who was leaning against the wall, one foot propped up behind him. His eyes were shut and his face completely relaxed. I didn't know if I should tell him we were heading to my class or not... I grabbed my backpack and started walking, he would hear me, right? Soon after, I heard footsteps following behind me. Bradyn grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop, I was going to turn around and yell at him but when I saw his eyes holding absolute sincerity, I was frozen.

"I'm not asking you to tell me what happened between you and that _boy_, but I am asking if you are alright?"

I cleared my throat, "I'm fine."

Then with a curt nod, he stood silently beside me. I grabbed my backpack and walked towards my first period class. Psychology.

"You're late, Scyra." my teacher, Mr. Botsie said with a stern look.

"I was caught up in some family business, it won't happen again, Mr. Botsie." I said with a strong tone.

"Who may this be?" he said, asking me about my new bodyguard. I looked around the classroom and saw the girls staring lustfully at Bradyn.

"I'm sure my parents have notified you about him. This is Bradyn Night, he's here to keep an eye on me."

"So this is Bradyn. Well it's a pleasure, so please go ahead to the back of the room and sit **quietly**." Bradyn did as he was told with a look full of hatred on his face. I sat in my seat with a doubtful glance towards Bradyn. He ran a hand through his pitch black hair and sighed.

"The word _psychology_ literally means, "study of the soul". In order to understand psychology, you will need to understand the steps towards that. Humanism is one of them. Scyra, please explain to us what humanistic psychology is."

I glanced at my notes, "By using phenomenology, intersubjectivity and first-person categories, the humanistic approach sought to glimpse the whole person—not just the fragmented parts of the personality or cognitive functioning."

"Very good." is all Mr. Botise said then continued on with his lesson. As much as I wanted to pay attention, I kept zoning out. Just thinking about...everything. I thought about Jason, I thought about my family, I thought about my responsibilties, I thought of Bradyn, last but not least I thought about the fact that I was supposed to save the _vampire_ race.

Not just the King and Queen, no I had to save each and every vampire out there. Next month, the vampire Prince, Roland is coming back from his out of country 'secret' mission, and when he comes back I have to train with him.

So I would begin to be homeschooled(thank God). My P.E would be my physical training against my threats, my physcology would become advancing my powers to the fullest, my history would become the history of vampires, my language would become all the languages, especially the forgotten vampiric language only nobility and trusted people know, and I think I've forgotten the biggest out of all them, seduction. Weird, right? Well that's right, I had to learn how to work my looks to my advantage so I could get into and out of trouble by my looks. Great, right? All that...for four years. Then it's time to go out on missions, to kill off the imbisiles who try to kill me or the vampires.

Oh, I'm psyced. Was the sarcasm noted?

I felt an elbow poke into my ribs then a tight hiss saying, "Scyra!"

I glared daggers at my neighbor, "What?" I snapped.

Suddenly, whatever she was saying got droned out as a vision played in front of my eyes.

**Bradyn's POV**

I didn't notice that anything was wrong, till I heard Scyra's name being repeated over and over, each time became more frightened. I strode over to Scyra and noticed that red fog go over both her eyes. Her jaw was slacked and her body stiff. Of course, I was the only one who noticed the slight shake through her or the fog in her eyes.

"Excuse us." I said sharply and picked Scyra up, realizing that she weighed nothing as I carried her out. Her body became limp and her breathing became rapid. Worry sparked inside me but I willed myself to become numb, I will not feel anything for a human. _You're a monster, you cannot love._ I shook that memory out of my head and continued walking her. I layed her down on a bench and immediatly dialed Rory's number. He answered on the first ring,

"What's wrong?"

"Scyra began to have a vision at school so I have taken her out of her class and layed her on a bench. Her body is shaking and she is hyperventilating. Should I bring her to the house?"

"Please, Bradyn. Thank you."

I grunted and hung up the phone. Picking the girl up, I carried her to the car and drove her back to the mansion. The family rushed out and took her from me, leaving me feeling slightly detached. Once inside, I heard a loud shriek echo through the home. I couldn't help but rush to the door and watch as Scyra thrashed wildly with Bruce and Rory holding her down. There was an older woman in there, looked to be the age of maybe twenty-eight but from the aura surrounding her, I could tell she was much older. Now that I look at her, I realized that she was Fragrance Glasse, the witch healer.

Her face was calm, completely flawless, like porcelin. She had long blonde hair that was almost white with deep brown eyes, "_Harlio do karla saa." _the woman said, in the forgotten vampiric language, she had said '_so this is the daughter of the future.' _

Fragrance made a motion around Scyra's face with her fingers curling fluidly into her hand and almost immeditaly, her screaming ceased. Scyra's face calmed and her breathing went back to normal, all in a matter of 3.5 seconds. Amazing.

**Sorry I didn't update for so long! :( I'll make it up to you, I promise! School started, stupid H English! And then volleyball so I don't have to time to write! But I'll try to post as soon as I can!**

**Keep reading,**

**-Hira**


	7. The Memory Of A Monster

**AN**

**I can honestly say that I'm kinda sad that I only got one review on my last chaper;( But I know that I haven't updated for super duper long. So tell you what? if I get 10 reviews on this chapter, even though it's gonna be a bit short, then I'll 1, update RIGHT away and 2, I'll make it long:) deal? **

"Her body is living out the vision-" Fragrance started.

"Yes, we already know that. Tell us something new, like maybe why the hell is she convulsing?" Shar raged. Somebody needs to shut this boy up.

Fragrance put a hand up, "Silence." she said, her voice cold and powerful, "As I was saying, her body is living out the vision, and the _reason_ she is convulsing has to do with that fact that this vision may actually be about the girl herself. The pain that she feels in the vision has the possibilty of being brought to life by her body."

Rory nodded, "In other words, Scyra's vision is about Scyra, and the reason she's convulsing is that the vision is using Scyra's actual body and letting the pain of the vision be felt on her body?"

"Preciscley. I've put her into a slight comatose but she'll awaken in a couple of hours."

Rory and Drea shook Fragrance's hand, "Thank you, Fragrance. You've been a huge help." Rory said with a kind smile.

Fragrance returned the smile, "Anything for the _Karla Saa_." Fragrance turned to me, her voice solemn, "Take great care of her, young guard..." she said, _for you two are destined_. a voice said in my head, not just _a_ voice... it was Fragrance's as she left.

Rory and Drea sighed, "Bradyn, we have to run out and report what happened to the Council and Elder's. We'll be back later tonight, if anything happens, well you know my number." Rory said then put on his coat. I merely nodded, then picked up Scyra's body off the couch and brought it up to her bed. I turned to leave but something held on to the sleeve of my shirt. I looked down and saw Scyra's petite fingers holding desperatly on to my shirt. A small whimper came from her lips and that was all I needed to stay.

_The little boy shrieked in his sleep then woke up. He slowly crawled out of the pathetic excuse of a bed and slid open the closet door. He crawled out and tip-toed to his sister, Cassandra's bedroom. She slept soundly on the big bed in her magnificent room. The little boy walked over to his sister's side of the bed and poked at her side lightly,_

_"Sandra?" he asked lightly, "Sandra? Can I sleep with you? I'm scared." he whispered. His older sister stirred then opened an eye and smiled, _

_"Bradyn? Of course you can." she had always been kind to him, even when his parents spat painful words at him, she always had been by his side. Cassandra then sat up quickly, "No, Bradyn, you can't." _

_Tears welled up in his eyes and he nodded, "I understand." the boy whispered and began to walk away. _

_Cassandra climbed out of bed, "Wait, Bradyn. I didn't mean it like that. You know what they'll do to you if they find out. They'll hurt you again and I can't stand to see you get hurt." she said, cupping his chin and kissing his forehead lightly. Cassandra took off her necklace and put it around her younger brother's, "Whenever you get scared or you feel lonely, hold this necklace and think of me." _

_The boy nodded and silently went off to his own room. He squeezed back into the closet and layed on his ripped up pillow and torn blankets. His eyes lightly closed but he awoke a little later to un-ignorable feeling of his throat in flames. He smelt the blood, and only on occasion would the maid or Cassandra sneak him some blood. But right now, after 3 months without it, he could handle it no more. He needed it. Bradyn left his little hole in the wall and started walking towards the kitchen when he felt something furry press against his legs. He felt its pulse against his leg and he couldn't take anymore of it. Picking up the cat, he ran to the closet and trapped himself in there. Without any self control, Bradyn stuck his small fangs into the cat's neck and sucked it dry of blood. When he was done and felt like his normal self again, he stared in shock at the dead creature. He pushed himself the farthest he could go, in fear of himself._

_'I truly am a monster' is the only thing that ran through his head. _

**AN**

**So 10 reviews right? :D**


	8. Humans

**AN/**

**I know I haven't updated for AWHILE. But seriously! I have been SUPER DUPER busy with school! School from 7-2:50 a.m then track practice from 3-4:30! Then homework and blahblahblah! It sucks but atleast I got this up! I swear the story will begin to pick up its pace!**

**PLEASE READ: Poor Bradyn right? :( but anyway, as most of my readers know, my most popular story The Lost Secret was completed and I took it off of Fanfic because it's going through editing for-wait for it-PUBLISHING! ;) Meanwhile, check out my new story Cupid's Coins. Now, I won't hold you any longer :) Enjoy! **

My eyes slowly opened, my head spinning. I couldn't remember what had happened, I just remembered someone carrying me as my head throbbed. I heard a voice in my head but couldn't register what it was saying.

I tried moving a little but felt something weighing the side of my bed down, turning to the side, I was extremely shocked when I saw Bradyn laying down. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow. Bradyn's face was calm and for the first time after meeting him, I was actually able to look at him.

His dark hair looked like a mixture between black and brown. It was long and silky, falling into his beautiful long lashes. His hair contrasted greatly with his ghost-white skin. My hand automatically reached outwards and touched his hair gently. My fingers trailed down his cheek softly and he leaned into my touch. I smiled to myself, feeling something stir inside of me.

Suddenly, Bradyn's eyes snapped open and he jerked his head away. I felt my face heat up as I saw his eyes go from being shocked to irritated. He stood up abruptly and moved away, glaring down at me. Then without another word, he walked out the door.

Did I do something wrong? I shook my head and tried standing up but as soon as I was able to balance myself on my feet, I felt my knee's give out and the next thing I knew I was falling towards the ground. Before I hit the ground, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lay me on my bed again. I looked up at Bruce who was staring worriedly at me,

"Don't try to stand up when you know you can't!"

I stayed quiet then lightly mumbled, "I didn't know..." I pushed myself up and looked at Bruce,

"So what did you see?"

I blinked and tried to remember. I remembered screaming, I remember excruciating pain, I remember red eyes, I remember bloody fangs, I remember a corpse...I couldn't remember who...

"Scyra! Open your eyes!" Bruce said, shaking my shoulders rather harshly. My eyes snapped open and the pain in my body subsided once again, I felt tears gather in my eyes and before I could control them, they burst out, Bruce stroked my hair and held me to his chest, "Hey, shhh. You don't have to tell me.. Just forget it. Shhh.." he cooed.

After a little I pushed him back and attempted at walking again. But, like last time, I swayed and would've fell on my face if Bruce hadn't been there.

"Just rest, Scy." he said then with ease, lifted me on to the bed.

**Bradyn's POV**

When I felt her hand stoke my face through my dream, it created sparks. It made my heart clench...it was a feeling I wasn't used too. She treated me so gently, but I was used to be treated like dirt. Like garbage on the side of the road that got kicked around. How could a monster like me feel something so...so wonderful. I watched as Scyra shook in the boy's arms, I wanted to hold her as she cried. But a monster like me could do nothing of the sort.

_"Come with me," my 17 year old voice said, the voice of a naive teenager, "Come with me forever." _

_Denise laughed and stroked the side of my face, "I have always wondered why your skin is so cold." _

_I grabbed her hand in mine and kissed it lightly, "This is no joke, Denise. We could run away together, your family could not deny the marriage and I would not have to be stuck with an alcoholic mother." _

_"I will love you forever, Bradyn. But until I get my family's blessing on our marriage, I will not escape." Though it was understandable, it still broke my heart. _

_I brought her lips to mine and kissed them, the feeling of love was wonderful. Mother was wrong, someone out there could love a creature like me. Even though that girl doesn't know what I am, she'll accept me. I'm sure of it._

_But that's where I was wrong. Months later, we had finally gotten her parent's blessing, but just as we were organizing our wedding, I decided I was going to tell her. I took her to our 'spot' which was by the cliff that overlooked the town. _

_"What would you like to tell me?" Denise said, putting her hands on my chest and looking up at me. I had never told anyone else about what I really was. My mother's words played through my head, saying, monster. Monster. Monster. No! She would accept me. _

_I removed her hands from my chest and held them lightly, "This is not easy for me to say." I paused. How would I say this? I mentally kicked myself for not putting much thought into this. I'll just be blunt about it. _

_"Well... I'm not growing any younger." she had said. I chuckled, yet I am not growing any older. Taking in a deep breath, I looked Denise straight in the eye, _

_"I am a vampire." _

_Her eyes widened, "Wh-What did you just say?" _

_"I am a vampire, Denise. I walk the nights, I have super human speed, strength, vision, and hearing. I am a completely different being then humans." _

_"You ought to be joking!" she exclaimed. Her eyes held a fear, "P-Prove it!" _

_In a second, I willed my fangs to elongate_ _from the small canines. Denise's heart beat quickened, I took a step towards her but she took a step back, "Don't come near me!" she shrieked. I froze in my spot, I am sure she is just in shock. _

_"I am the same Bradyn as I was before you found out what I was. I am the same Bradyn you fe-" _

_"Do not say 'fell in love with'! Because the Bradyn I fell in love with was human. Not a-a __**monster.**_"

_There it is again, monster. Stupid humans. Without another thought, I turned around and walked off. I didn't even turn around when I heard Denise scream my name as the edge where she was standing disintegrated under her and she fell. _

I remembered how betrayed I felt, how hurt I was. These pathetic humans. I turned swiftly and walked out the door. Why was _I_ a bodyguard for a human? Even if this human could save our race. I can't let myself fall for her, if a creature like me could even 'love'.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. Knocking me out of my thoughts.

"It's Bradyn Night."

"_Braaaadyynnn_!" Daton's agitating voice sang over through the speaker, "_Ohh Braaaad_-"

"What?" I asked, interrupting him.

Daton huffed, "Now is that a way to speak to your old friend whom you haven't seen for days?"

"It's _your_ fault I haven't seen you. You're the one who stuck me in this hell hole."

"Hell-hole? It is not that bad! You've been one to always over exaggerate."

I growled, "I don't think my hatred of humans can over come my hatred towards you."

"That hurts, Bradyn! You should learn to be more careful with your words!"

"And you should learn to not speak at all. Once you are capable of that, _then _I shall consider if I want to be more careful with my words." I snapped.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this evening." Daton muttered.

I rubbed my forehead, "I'm sorry, Chief. Just..some bad memories snuck up on me."

"Your mother?"

I sighed, "Why did you call me, Daton?"

"I just wanted to check in, see how everything's going. So?"

"It could be better. You _had _to have me guard a human."

"She's a very important human, Bradyn. Keep in mind, that without her, our entire existence will become a buried myth, as it once was."

I nodded, "I am not stupid. That is the only reason I have stayed with a human for this long." I shut my phone, without another word.

I stood by Scyra's door and listened to her deep breaths become slow and even. Then finally, after I confirmed she was asleep, I walked back into the room and sat on the stool beside her bed. Her long brown hair was spread around head, trailing down her shoulders and resting at her lower back. Her flawless skin glistened as she slept. Her lips slightly parted. I could one sum up one word-perfect.

No. I clenched my jaw. No. _Because the Bradyn I fell in love with was human. Not a-a monster._ No. _It was hideous, just like you, and just like how you will always be. _No. _I don't want you! I gave birth to a demon!_ "NO!" I roar aloud, without realizing. Scyra's eyes were open now, staring straight at me. Wide-eyed. I felt another burst of anger when I saw her eyes wide. Good, little human, be scared. But when I looked closer, I realized it wasn't because of fear that her eyes were opened wide, it was sorrow. I saw the sorrow swim inside those hazel irises, sorrow for me. Her hand went up and touched the side of my face,

"Why are you in so much pain?" she mumbled, as if to her self more then me. Without control I leaned into her touch, feeling warmth through her hands. Suddenly, Scyra's breath hitched in her chest. Her eyes took on a haze, becoming vacant, then they rolled to the back of her head. I stared at Scyra's face, realizing she was having a vision. Her eyes twitched then her face took on a twisted expression. Like she terrified, tears slowly streamed down her face then became quicker. Inside me, I felt like I needed to help her. To relieve her of her pain. But I knew all her visions are important.

"Rory." I said, not louder then a whisper and there he was. Rory and Drea standing in the doorway.

"Shar!" Rory said, rushing to Scyra's side. In an instant, Shar appeared, his bodyguards trailing after him, "You know what to do."

I stood up and let Shar in my spot. He put a hand to Scyra's forehead and then there was a video playing in our heads.

_There was a boy running down the alley, he was no older then 10. Tears welled in his eyes, cuts decorated his face with blood leaking out of them. The boy was panting and when I looked closely, he was limping. Blood was staining his ripped up thigh. _

_"Oh no, somebody help him!" A voice sounded through the vision_. It was Scyra's. I looked around the vision but only saw the boy limping/running away, _"Please! Help him!" _It was her voice again. _A laugh sounded through the vision and it definitely wasn't Scyra's. The boy frantically looked back,f _

_"Mommy." he whispered but kept running, repeating that one word. _

_"Little boooyyy..." something hissed, its footsteps turned the corner but nothing was there. _

_"__**RUN!**__" Scyra screamed but she was no where in sight, from the cracks in her voice she was crying. The boy stopped running. The demon cackled, _

_"Now that's a good boy." it hissed. _

_"I love you, momma." he whispered, then the last thing I saw was the boys mouth turn upward in terror and then his body fell to the ground, an invisible 'thing' dragging his body away by the leg. _

The vision stopped abruptly, Scyra's body jolted up and she was panting. She was openly crying, her shoulders rising and dropping. I didn't have words for what I saw. How...can she watch those everyday?

I've come to a conclusion. And that is she isn't like Denise. She isn't like my mother. No, she was completely different. She wouldn't think of me as a monster, would she?


	9. The Bet

**Hi guys! Ok ok ok so first off, I APOLOGIZE GREATLY FOR NOT WRITING FOR THIS(OR ANY OF MY STORIES LATELY)**. **I am sincerely and utterly very sorry. But, I suddenly had the urge to read this again and realized that I did want to continue writing for this one. And so bam, here you go. I am so sorry and once again my lovely readers, definitely stay tuned for more chapters of my stories(including this one, duh!) are coming soon :)**

**Remember to review!**

Nay sat by me as my sobs continued. She held me tightly, as if it would take my pain away. The pain from seeing those horrid visions of children dying and innocent people being decapitated. Nay had asked everyone to leave, because she knew that when I got into moods like this, I just needed my best friend near me.

"You are one strong woman, Scy. I would never be able to put up with what you go through."

"Honestly, I don't know how I do it either. I feel that one of these days, I'll see something that I won't be able to handle." I turned and looked at Nay in the eyes, "I'll go crazy from these one day. I'm sure of it."

"Uh-uh. Not if I have anything to do with this. Roland comes back in a couple weeks, we can talk to him about getting a therapist for you. As bad as it sounds, trust me that it will help talking to someone professional about this."

I shook my head, "I don't think a therapist will quite cut it, but I will try it."

Nay smiled at me, "Thank you." Then her grin turned playful and her eyes twinkled with mischeif. "So about Bradyn..."

Bradyn. My new bodyguard, who carried a heavy burden around with him... I just needed to find out what it was. Bradyn. The guy who has this hard shell around him but really inside, I know he doesn't feel the same way.

"What about him?" I said, hoping he wasn't listening on this conversation, but odds are he was.

"He's _totally_ got the hots for you."

I snorted, "So _totally_ not." I sniffled then grinned at Nay. "As much as I love you, I need my sleep and you need to finish the essay for your English class." Nay nodded then smiled,

"I guess you're right. Sweet dreams, sugar plum!" she said before leaving my bedroom. The second my head touched the softness of my pillow, I fell into a deep dream-less slep.

I woke up to the fresh smell of pancakes. I sniffed around before my eyes opened. Bradyn stood awkwardly in the door way with a tray of stacked pancakes. My mouth began watering and the sound of my stomachs voice filled the room. His eyes twinkled with amusement. I was frozen in shock.

"Pancakes?" I said, managing to find my voice.

"For you." he said.

"For...me?"

"Yes. Now eat up before the pancakes become cold."

"This is sudden." I said, the excitement filling my voice. This guy, who hasn't shown be a hint of emotion for the whole 2 weeks he's been here, and now, completely out of the blue, he makes me pancakes.

"You need to eat, for today."

My eyebrows furrowed as I cut a piece of the pancake off, "Why?"

"We are going to physically train. I need to see how you fight in combat."

I nodded and smiled, "Don't hold back."

"Who said that I was going to?" he said, but before he turned around, I caught a smirk on his lips. I held back my laugh and stuffed my mouth with some more pancakes.

"I do not know how this works, but I think if you eat to fast then you will vomit."

I grinned at him, "Don't worry, I can guarantee you I won't." Bradyn smiled mischeviously,

"Are you willing to place a bet?"

I eyed him suspiciously, "A bet? What kind of bet?"

Bradyn leaned in close, his lips at my ear. I could feel his cool breath on my neck, "If you vomit, then you shall allow me to get a taste of your blood." I felt my heart stop. Butterflies and fear settled into my stomach. Suddenly, Bradyn backed away. His lips forming into a smile and a deep rumble came from his chest, "Just kidding."

I cleared my throat, attempting at getting a hold of my rapid breathing. Bradyn chuckled,

"You humans are as easy to frighten as a deer in the forest."

"You just caught me by surprise."

"Then please explain the quick breaths and pounding heartbeat?"

I stared at him, "Again, it took me by surprise."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Let's just stick with that." he said with a wink, "But what about that bet?"

"I'm sure we can bet on something other than my lack of stomach control."

"Oh? And what do you suppose we bet on?"

I thought for a minute before a great thought came to mind. "Let's spar in training today. If you win you get to taste me blood, but what do I get if I win?"

"You decide." he said, leaning back.

"Anything I want, you get it. For a two weeks."

He smirked, "Deal."

I threw the bed covers off of me, only to find myself wearing some _very_ short yoga shorts and a belly shirt. This was the work of my dear friend, Nay. I would _so_ get her back for this. The gentleman that Bradyn seemed to be, was proven when he immediately turned around, his back to me.

"I will be waiting in the training room." he said then walked away. A blush creeped on to my cheeks as I pulled on black running shorts and a loose t-shirt that I stole from Bruce. I pulled my hair up and brushed my teeth. I jogged downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Then I slowly walked into the training room, not ready for what was awaiting me. As soon as I took a step, 4 consecutive arrows came flying towards me. I was able to dodge them with ease.

"I can see you have some practice."

I nodded, "Bruce trained me."

"Let's see how well you work with a sword." I nodded, "Katana or an iron?"

"Katana." I replied, before ruling out the heavy weight of the iron.

Bradyn threw me a shielded black and green katana. I slid it out of its sheath. I only had to time to drop the sheath to block Bradyn's sudden attack.

"That bet starts _now._" He breathed in my ear before jumping away.

His sword hit mine that I had to plant my feet and build all my strength in my arm. Sweat had already began beading my forehead. Before my arm gave out, I tossed myself back but held the sword steadily. I charged at Bradyn, the sword held strongly. For the next 10 minutes, all that came to my ears was the sound of swords clanging together and my harsh breathing. I could tell he was going easy on me. I guess I'd have to prove that I wasn't weak. Within a second, I changed up my tactics and decided that the best way to win was to get on the offense. I looked around quickly, taking in anything that could be used in my advantage. I planted my feet firmly into the ground and angled my ankles. I braced myself for Bradyn's next attack.

His katana was at an angle that could easily slice me up. A quick second before Bradyn's sword met mine, I lunged off my hind leg and ran towards the wall. Using it as an object other then a barrier, I twisted off of it and ran to face Bradyn. Although I was at a disadvantage due to him being a vampire and me being a human, I had beaten Bruce on several occasions, now was no different. _Except Bruce wasn't a highly trained assasin. _

I told the sensible voice in my head to shut up before carrying out with my plan. I dodged Bradyn's two quick jabs to my gut by pulling a matrix-like move but to the left instead of dramatically going under it. Then, I jabbed my elbow into his gut which I'm sure did no damage but it did catch him on surprise. I used his gasp to my need and swiped his foot out from under him. Aiming the sword at his throat while my foot was putting pressure on his chest, I smiled sweetly, "I win, pretty boy."

A low rumble reverberated from Bradyn's chest and the sweetest noise filled my ears. His laugh. It sounded so deep yet so sweet at the same time. "Ah, so it seems. Now what would be your first command?"

"I'll take it easy for right now. After training, you do my homework _which _includes writing a full book report on The Tale Of Two Cities and a 6000 word essay for Psychology. Good luck."


	10. Evil

I don't know which sight was funnier, the fact that I was watching a big bad vampire getting frustrated by a book, or that the book was actually frustrating the 'big bad vampire'.

"Enjoying some good ole' homework?" I said with a grin. I placed the plate of midnight snacks in front of Bradyn.

"What is that?" he said, without even looking up from the book.

"Study snacks, they always help me when I need a boost while doing homework."

Bradyn reached up and grabbed a celery stick. He bit into it while turning the page. Again, without looking up, he handed me a folder which had a stack of papers neatly put inside. On top of it said, '_Cognitive Psychology_'.

"H-How did you finish this is in one day!" I said, completely shocked as I looked through the papers.

"I do not need sleep."

"I'm well aware of that, you know considering I live with vampires." I said sarcastically. Bradyn finally glanced up at me, a small hint of a smile on his lips.

"You continue to amaze me, Ms. Scyra." he said, with a wink. I almost felt my heart skip a beat. Attraction, yes… that was it. _Just_ attraction. And the fact that he appears in my dreams sometimes… But, that's beside the point. When I realized I had drifted into my own mind, I immediately snapped out to see Bradyn peering at me from under his lashes with a small smirk playing on his alluring lips.

I scrunched my eyebrows, "What?" I said, lightly.

Bradyn's smirk turned into a smile. "Oh, nothing."

I narrowed my eyes, "What?"

Again he shrugged, "I do not know what you're talking about." His British accent sounded so much more pleasant and seductive then as his voice took on a slightly deeper tone. I gulped.

"Hm." I merely said then walked away, trying to understand why I suddenly had this very _strong_ attraction towards him. I mean, I knew it was always there because who can resist tall, dark, and inhumanly handsome. No one! But now, as I had looked more and more at him and felt his deep voice reverberating inside my mind, I realized just _how_ captivating he was. And I swear, that was **not** an overstatement.

**Bradyn's POV**

There was something about her look right then which forced me to use all of my strength to not stare her back in the eyes and make her stay right there, where I could watch her and continue to be fascinated. It was as if she saw me, _the real me_,something deep inside me whispered but I quickly shook the thought away.

I continued to read through the horribly boring book. I put the book on my chest and looked at the ceiling, trying to hear Scyra's movements about the house. Currently, I could tell she was in the kitchen, looking through the fridge. Ah, it seems that she found something. After grabbing it, I heard her go out the back door then close. The sound beyond the door told me she was settling herself on the lawn chairs, probably facing the setting sun. Oh, how I wish I could join her. How I wish I could hold her petite yet scarred body in my arms and make sure she would never feel the pain of our world. **No.** The solid barrier in my mind came up again. _Do not get ahead of yourself, vampire. You are a monster and will continue to be so. Nobody can ever love you. _That sensible voice in my head said, turning me back into the heartless prick.

I picked the book back up and looked through the pages quickly, skimming over them and noting down each detail that was required to be noted for the book report. I was quickly done with the book report and had to promise to myself that I would never lose a bet again, because I swear mundane homework was like a purgatory. When I went into the kitchen and out the backdoor, in hopes of running into Scyra, I saw that her book was lying open but she was gone…

Fear pumped into my heart and all the thoughts of what could have happened to her began running through my head. I picked up her book and inhaled deeply, getting a closer taste of her unforgettable scent. Then without a moment's hesitation, I began running towards the source of her smell. I followed it through two great big pine trees and into the forest where the floor was covered with insects, mud, grass and dead leaves. I looked around, trying to spot her or anything that could be related to her. Nothing. I traced her smell past two big rocks and ended up at a beautiful waterfall. As soon as I approached, I saw Scyra's figure come into view. And thank God, she was unharmed. I ran up to her, holding her at arms length.

"Why are you here?" she whispered, her face holding no expression, "You shouldn't be here. Leave."

"What happened? Are you alright?" I said urgently.

Scyra nodded, though her eyes were blank. "I had a vision. Someone is waiting for me here… The vision shows me arriving… and then you… and then him…" Her eyes widened as she stared into the trees, "Something very bad is about to happen." Scyra whispered, her body shook with terror.

"Bad is an understatement." Something growled as a figure approached from the trees. "Evil is more like it."


	11. Surprising News

The figure approached us, inching closer and closer. From what I saw, the figure turned out to be a man with long hair and black eyes. The man looked ordinary but his voice and aura was completely dangerous. I stood in the clearing, shielding Scyra with my body. "Stay back." I whispered to Scyra.

"Why did you come?" she whispered, more to herself than to me. But then her voice completely changed. "Nothing we can do about it now, just be safe."

I managed to smile, "We'll see."

The man stopped walking to stand right in front of us. He stared at Scyra like she was desert on a dinner table. And that look angered me more than ever.

"Who are you?" Scyra asked, her voice trying to stay calm.

The man gave a lazy grin, his teeth were all sharp and layered… like a sharks. It oddly reminded me of the shark in Finding Nemo. "Timothy." He said, bowing. "At your service."

"What do you want?" she said.

"You, my dear." He said, getting up from his bow.

"Why?" Scyra whispered.

"To kill you, my dear."

My body tensed up, each muscle begging to fight this devil. Timothy looked towards me, "Ah relax, body guard. We can both do this transaction in a much easier way. From _monster to monster._" My nostrils flared. I am not a monster. I am not a monster. I am not a monster. "Do not try to deceive yourself, Guard. You are a monster. Like me."

"No." Scyra whispered. "No." she said loudly, glaring at Timothy. "Bradyn is _nothing_ like you. You will kill me. Revive me. Then kill me again. You will continue to do this until you feel satisfied from tasting my blood. Then you will go after my friends. And _that_, I will not let you do."

I was surprised at her bravery. She knew she was going to die, but no. I'm not going to let that happen. I felt admiration stir inside me. I pushed Scyra back a little, "Stay back." I warned as my fangs slid out. I felt my eyes turn from the blue shade to the blood red shade that had scared my mother.

"Seems as though I will have to fight you." Timothy said, but before he had time to finish his sentence, I made my move. I grabbed him from around the waist and hauled him over my shoulder, into the ground once again. I was going to do this again when he grabbed my forearm and threw me over his shoulder. His body started flitting towards Scyra but I didn't give him the chance. I tackled him once again and smashed my fist into his mouth. Once, twice. But before I could do it the third time, Timothy caught my fist in his hand and crushed it easily. He brought his knee up and dug it into my gut. I coughed and that gave him the chance to throw me off of him. I spat at the ground as we circled each other, our eyes locked.

I was going to kill him. Because if I didn't, then Scyra will have to pay for it. And I can't handle that. We ran at each other at the same time, my fists flying. His quickly connected with my jaw, but I was able to grab him by his throat and throw him against the nearest tree trunk. Before he hit the trunk, he twisted off of it and ran at me. I brought my leg up and kicked him square in the chest. Timothy caught my leg and twisted it, a painful snap sounded through the trees. I had to go on. I still ran, although the pain coursed from my leg to my neck. But then Timothy did something I didn't expect he would do. He bit into my side with his shark-like teeth. He backed away and spit out the chunk of flesh he had torn off.

I heard Scyra scream my name in the background but I couldn't hear it. My only focus was killing him. I didn't have any of my weapons on me, or else he would've been dead by now. I hadn't fed for a while either. I had underestimated our opponents, the worst mistake ever. I blocked the seething pain from my side out and ran at this monster again. This time bringing my knee up and combining the maneuver with two quick jabs from my elbow into his throat. I took the back of his head and slammed it forcefully into a rock. All the while I did this, Timothy cackled loudly.

"Decapitate him! That's the only way he can die!" Scyra yelled. Scyra's yell distracted me for Timothy got the chance to escape. He bit into my arm again and threw me off. I ran at Timothy but he was too quick. By the time I had gotten to him, he was sinking his teeth into Scyra's leg. I didn't give him the chance to bit off the piece because I had gotten to him and ripped him off. Then with one clean sweep, I ripped his head cleanly off his shoulders.

My fangs ached as the scent of Scyra's blood filled my nose. The ripped pieces of my body were healing but at a much slower pace due to my hunger. Scyra crawled off to me. I held my breath.

"Drink." She said, holding her wrist out.

I looked at her. Her voice held no hesitation. I just hoped to her God that I wouldn't drain her. I took her arm and buried my fangs into her wrist. Scyra winced but looked away. Her essence filled my body and my healing process began to go faster. Beautiful, her blood. It tasted so _fresh_ and amazing. The best blood I have ever tasted. I continued to drink, till I heard her heart beat slowing down. I had to force myself off her. When I looked down at my injuries, they were completely healed. But, when I looked at Scyra's, the blood on her leg was openly flowing. I bit into my wrist and squeezed the blood onto the open wound on her leg. After interacting with my blood, it began healing quickly. Scyra stood up but her leg gave out. I caught Scyra before she hit the ground and held her gently. She was probably frightened from my powers.

**Scyra's POV**

"Careful. It may look healed but it's still healing from the inside, as well."

"Thank you," I whispered, "Thank you for protecting me."

"That is my job." he said. "I'm glad that you're safe."

"You're so quick… it's fascinating." Bradyn cradled me in his arms as he began walking back to the house. He stared at me with a puzzled expression.

"You're a strange one." He chuckled.

"How?"

"You witnessed my fangs, you saw my eyes, you saw my powers, and not only that but you saw me kill him. You saw my savagery and beastliness, yet you are not afraid."

"It wasn't frightening… it was beautiful."

"Beautiful is far from what I am, Scyra."

My heart dropped, what had happened for him to be so negative about himself? A jolt of pain went through my leg and I gasped.

"It still healing on the inside, it will be over soon."

"What was that man?"

"An demonica. He was an advanced demon. Something truly evil."

I nodded, "I've heard about those before."

"You know what this means don't you? You're training time is going to be increased, and the difficulty level will go to new levels. You **must **be prepared if something like this happens if I'm not there, which I doubt will ever happen but just in case."

I groaned lightly and leaned my head on his chest, "We'll start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow will be a day for nothing but exercising, we've got to build your muscle up-"

"Shh." I mumbled, "Let's not talk about anything related to fighting or demons for right now."

His strong and muscular chest felt so steady from beneath my head. His heartbeat sounded lightly through his chest. I felt my own heartbeat synchronize with his. Going at the same pace as his. Or maybe I'm imagining it since his heartbeat was much slower due to his vampirism. But either way, I felt my muscles relax as I listened to the his life force.

"Mmm." I murmured tiredly, "Your heartbeat is relaxing." I said softly.

Bradyn remained quiet, his arms becoming tense around me. Something I was getting used too. His back and forth emotions with me. But, I wasn't complaining any longer. He just risked his own life to save mine, he gave what he had to protect me. If he hadn't come... then I would've met my death. So, what more could I ask for?

"I finished the book report as well." Bradyn said, truly oblivious. I couldn't help but laugh. It began as a soft giggle into full laughter. "What?" he said, looking down at me. I immediately stopped, realizing how close our faces were. My heart jumped in my chest as I stared blankly into his face, which was merely a couple centimeters away. Bradyn stopped walking and stared me in the eyes with his shocking blue eyes, not moving nor blinking. I could feel his cool breath glide lightly over my cheek bone. And then all to soon, he looked back up and continued walking.

After my heartbeat stopped racing, I replied to him. "I was laughing because it's funny how we just escaped death and you're worried about telling me that you finished my homework for me."

I saw a trace of a smile on his lips but that was the last thing I got from him all night. Because when we arrived at home, I was stuck explaining what happened to Rory and Drea while Braydn got to go hunting. Even when he got back, he checked on me in my bedroom then left.

With a sigh, I collapsed back on the bed and closed my eyes. Was I accepting my feelings for him now? We couldn't deny the electrical charge that passed between us when we lock eyes, even then when we were walking. I knew for sure that it wasn't just me who felt that.

"So what happened between you and Mr. Orgasm because I feel a whole lot of sexual frustration between you and the downstairs bedroom." Nay said, walking in. I sat up and raised my eyebrow.

"Besides the fact that we almost died by a demonica, nothing much." I said, shrugging sarcastically.

"Well, he obviously has the hots for you."

"He _obviously_ doesn't." I said, remembering back to our rest of the walk home where he didn't even look at me. I knew he could hear us but for some reason, I didn't care.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?" Nay challenged, raising her eyebrows.

"The fact he **ignores **me or leaves when I'm being nice." I said, knowing very well that he was listening to me. I could almost hear his chuckle.

"Yeah but when you're not looking, he's staring at you."

"He's my guard, he has too."

"Not when you're sitting right beside him. You talk, his eyes brighten up. You laugh, he smiles. Now how can you explain that?"

"Wel-"

"That's right, you can't." Nay said with a smile, "So feel happy that that sexy man likes you."

"But he doesn't! He despises me!"

"Would someone who despise you follow you to the middle of the forest then fight a demonica to save your life?"

"He had too! If he didn't then the whole vampire race would die since I died!" I breathed out in frustration, "God, that's a lot of dying in one sentence."

"You are so oblivious." Nay said, laying down next to me. But before Nay's head hit the pillow, she stood back up as quickly as she layed down.

"What?" I asked her as a smile began forming on her lips. Nay looked towards the door, and that's when Bradyn walked in. Anger flowing in his eyes.

"May I speak to Scyra in private?" he said, his voice resonating in my head. My heart began thumping. Oh God, he was angry that we were talking about him. Nay was out of the room as soon as he asked. What a great friend...

"What would you like?"

"You are truly an idiot." I thought I heard him say under his breath.

"And why is that?"

Bradyn walked over and sat at the edge of my bed, "Do you honestly believe that I have no feelings for you?" I nodded. "You are so wrong." he said, before turning around and kissing me full on the lips with his soft and perfect ones.


	12. Red Rage

My eyes widened at first. But, then my heart melted. I couldn't help but respond to his soft kiss. That soft, heart-warming kiss turned fierce and desperate for more in the next second. Bradyn layed me down while my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips felt so soft, so gentle, but the passion behind them was overwhelming. When our lips touched, I felt all of his emotions flood into me, like flood gates opening. Sadness, immense sadness. Emptiness. Depression. Fear. Loneliness. So much loneliness. Right then, Bradyn pulled apart and quickly got off of me. I gave him a puzzled look but then heard my father's voice as he walked up the stairs. I quickly pulled the blanket over my head to hide my disheveled hair and flushed face. I got my breathing under control so it sounded like I was sleeping, but I couldn't do anything about my rapid heartbeat.

"Ah, is she asleep?" Rory said to Bradyn.

"Yes, I was checking on her and she said she felt tired. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep." Bradyn said, his voice completely calm.

"I see. She must be having a nightmare, her heart's beating quite fast." Rory said, concerned. "Do you think it's a vision?" I heard him say as his voice got closer to me.

"I do not think so otherwise her body would twitching. I'll stay in here and watch her, if she begins having one I will let you know immeadiatley."

"Perfect body guard as always." Rory chuckled, "Please do so." And then he left. As soon as the door closed, I sat up, throwing the blanket off of me.

"That was so close!" I exclaimed. But when I met Bradyn's eyes, I knew he regretted it. Regretted kissing me. Sharing his emotions with me.

"That is to never happen again." He said, his voice hard.

"What?" I said, softly. But I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Our kiss. It was a mistake." Mistake. I had heard that word so many times. A mistake. And it angered me. Because I knew that it wasn't a mistake. What we shared left us wanting, no needing, more. I had felt all his emotions. That wasn't a mistake, either. But, if he wants to act like this, then fine. Let him act like a child.

I stood up, glaring at Bradyn from under my lashes. My eyes met his as angry and hurt tears threatened to fall. "Yes. A mistake." I said with a clenched jaw then pushed past him and left the bedroom. I stormed into the bathroom and turned on the shower and sink. I sat on the toilet and held my head in my hands. A few tears dropped but that was the most I'd let myself shed tears over a man. Especially someone who was refusing to admit that what we had wasn't a mistake, it was meant to happen.

**Bradyn's POV**

I clutched my chest as I sat at the end of the bed. My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't control it. Not Scyra. But it has to be her. Why Scyra? Why does it need to be her? I can hurt her way to easily. The anger that I saw in her eyes was so strong that it cracked my heart but it's what needs to be done. It has to be done. She can't love a monster. She would run the second she saw the true me. Even though she knows I'm a vampire, she's going to run the other way. A monster and a human can never be together.

But, we must go on. She needs to train. I left a note on Scyra's desk and went into my room. After pulling on my weapon belt and changing into a loose pair of shorts, I went into the training room. Picking up a handful of throwing knives, I began throwing them at the target, each hitting the middle red center. I started throwing doubles after singles, triples. Then triples on each hand.

_I was 16. Practicing my skill with the throwing knives on the target I had made out of my pillow in my little room in the basement. I couldn't live in the small closet for I had gotten too big. I felt the burning in my throat but I couldn't go up just yet because my mother was in the kitchen. But, I couldn't help it. I was sick of being locked away like a monster. I was not a monster. Besides, this is her fault. It's her fault to be fed vampire blood before I was born. It's her fault that I was a vampire. I walked up the steps and into the kitchen. The moment I got up, my mother saw me._

_"What are you doing up here, creature?"_

_"I'm going out." I said then began walking past her. She grabbed my arm, her nails digging into my arm though I didn't feel the pain. I snapped my head back at her. For a moment I saw fear but it was replaced by anger. Her hand met with my cheek. I didn't flinch. But when her hand went up to hit me again, I caught it and held it tightly._

_"YOU DARE TO GRAB MY HAND?" She shrieked, "YOU DARE TO DEFY ME, YOU FILTHY MONSTER?" She tried taking her hand out of my grip but I didn't let her._

_"Firstly, do not ever talk to me that way again. That is, if I let you live." I warned, my voice calm but scary._

_"You? Kill me?" she began laughing. "I'd like to see you try." She spat._

_"You forget that you are merely human, mother. I am a vampire. Yes, a monster. That you created. It is all your fault." I said, my voice still dangerously low._

_Her voice shook this time, "You wouldn't dare hurt me."_

_I laughed, but it carried no humor. "Oh wouldn't I? After all the times you smashed a wine bottle on my head. Or the times where you threw me, stepped on me, kicked my ribs in. Just because you knew they would heal. Because they healed, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt, mother. You beat a 4 year child openly because of what he was. A vampire. And you blamed him. No, you should be the one to blame. You drank the vampire's blood to save your life, while you were pregnant with me. Yes, mother. I am a monster. But I'm not the only monster in this room." I said, my eyes slowly beginning to change red._

_"Don't hurt me. Please, I'm sorry." She begged, her eyes relaying complete fear. Of her own child._

_"I never used to be a monster. You made me one." I said lastly, before pushing her body into the wall and burying my fangs in her neck. And the blood tasted, oh-so-sweet. So perfect, I felt my years of vengeance and hatred flood into my mouth. I didn't even regret killing her that day, all because she had it coming. But I did cry that day. I sat next to her corpse and cried for the mother I could have had._

I sighed, after throwing the last knife. When I turned around, I noticed Scyra standing there. Her face in complete shock. My heart ached just looking at her and knowing I could never have her.

"Let's go." I said before going into the gym. "Start with running 1 mile on the treadmill at the 5 speed. Then move to the squat machine, do 20 squats. Move to the leg press machine and do 30 leg presses before moving on to the treadmill. Run another mile at the 4 speed and then do 20 curls with the dumbbells on each arm. Start with the 40 lbs. for the first time. Then come back to me."

She nodded before starting. I sat at the shoulder presser and put the weight to 1,800 lbs. (Rory had apparently gotten the machines to carry more weight, even though it still does nothing.) I did the exercise without breaking a swet or even feeling any sort of strain. I did 15, then 25, then 35, then 45. I ended up doing 189 before Scyra finished running her mile. I walked with her to the squat machine and spotted her as she did 20 squats, her knee's nearly giving out but she kept her head held high. After she finished, I handed her water but she knocked my hand away and got her own water out. Scyra was breathing heavily, her heart pumping like crazy. When she stood up, her legs nearly gave out. But, she still didn't let me help her. Scyra used the side of the bench to sit back down. Is she that angry? It hurts me so much more to watch her and know that I can't have her. She moved to the leg press machine and did 10 leg presses, took a break, 10 more, break, and then 10 last ones.

"My legs feel like jelly." she mumbled. But, obviously Bruce had trained her the same way because she was keeping up much better than any other human. Scyra got on to the treadmill and began running, her shoulders equaled out, her elbows in perfect angle, going back far enough than retreating. Her back was straight and I couldn't help but watch as sweat trickled down her back, underneath her sports bra, down her lower back. I shook the thought out of my head and turned around, focusing on the dumb bells in my hand.

I was benching the 1105's on the bench press before Scyra finished her mile. "25...26...27...28...29...30...31...32...33...34...35." I finished counting aloud and set it I sat up, Scyra grabbed the 40 dumbbells and sat down. I watched her, lift her arms up and down. Then I noticed one of her fingers tucked under her thumb as she lifted.

"Stop." I said and moved to stand in front of her. Scyra glared up at me. I brought my hand down to hers and the moment our skins touched I felt an electric current pass through us. I closed my eyes and took my hand off of hers. If I touched her any longer, I would give in. And I couldn't do that. Not with a human. Not with someone I could hurt. "Your fingers must equal. Move your finger so it's not under your thumb."

"Sorry. It was a _mistake_." she snapped. I opened my eyes and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes betrayed her emotions. Anger. Humiliation.

"You're done for the day." I said and walked out of the training room. The second I walked out, I saw Nay walking toward me.

"Come with me for a sec." she said. I followed her silently and sat down at the edge of the table. "So listen up. Roland is coming in a couple days."

"And?"

"And he's gotten a certain infatuation for Scyra. If you don't approach her or even tell her how you feel, then she'll be whisped away by Roland. The Queen has been encouraging their marriage for a long time."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. "Thank you, but I'm not interested." I said, standing up.

"I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. Hell, it's not just me. Well, you've been warned. I've done my good deed for the day." she said before walking towards the training room to see Scyra. I walked up to my bedroom and went directly into the shower. The water poured over me as I thought about what happened and why I'm so fascinated and attracted to Scyra. The way her hair flips, the way her eyes glimmer, the way she moves, the way she talks, her voice, her laugh, even her coughs.

"Why must you be so beautiful?" I mumbled to myself and rubbed my hair fiercely. After my shower I remained in my room, listening to music and sketching a picture of Scyra in my sketchbook. How she looks when she fought me with the sword in her hand. She has so much strength and potential that she could be a deadly weapon. But, I've noticed that when she gets on the field or when there is an attacker, she freezes. Chokes up. I will make sure that never happens again.

Time passed by but I didn't sleep the whole night. My headphones remained in my ears and I layed on the bed, my arm over my eyes with the lights off. It couldn't happen again, my slip up. I can't let her know that I like her. That I have feelings for her. It won't turn out good, ever. Before I knew it, I heard Scyra's yawn as she woke up, her alarm clock going off. School time. I quickly hopped into the shower and took a fast 10 minute shower. After, I picked out a black v-neck and black jeans. I slipped on my boots and put on some cologne. Wait, cologne? Why am I wearing cologne? I never wear cologne... Ah, in case I smell bad. But, I secretly knew it was so Scyra could remember my smell.

I tossed my jacket over my shoulder and walked out, waiting for Scyra in the kitchen. While waiting, I warmed up two blood bags but realized it wasn't going to cut it. I checked my watch which read 6:02. I have time. I scribbled a note and left it on the counter, telling Scyra that I'm going to feed and I'll be back shortly. I used my speed and left the house, smelling everything around me. I ran towards town, where I smelt the freshest blood. The source of my attraction was a woman, tall with long dark hair. Her brown eyes twinkled as she walked around, her headphones in her ears. I grabbed her at once and bit into her before she could scream. When I felt her scream rising, I covered her mouth with my hand. The blood traveled down my throat, leaving a warm feeling inside my stomach. My mouth watered even more as I heard her heart slowing down. And that's when I knew I had to stop, no I needed too. But, my body needed more. Control, Bradyn, have self control. I backed away from the girl, quickly wiping away the blood from my lips as it trailed down. I bit my finger and ran it over her wounds, which quickly healed. Though, the smeared blood won't be. I shrugged and walked away, savoring the taste in my mouth. Checking my watch again, it was merely 6:25. I began running, in case something happened to Scyra while I was not around. The moment I stepped through the door, everyone was bustling around. I found Scyra by her mother and we locked eyes.

"Oh, Bradyn dear!" Drea said as she saw me, "Can you go get Scyra's knives, it seems she forgot them in the car."

"Mom, I can do i-" Scyra began but I interrupted her.

"Of course." I said, not removing my eyes from Scyra's. Drea tossed me the keys as I was walking out. I grabbed the two blades in the glove compartment and handed them to Scyra who packed them into her bag. She grabbed a piece of toast on her way out. Rory stopped me as I began walking out.

"A moment, Bradyn?" he asked. I nodded and followed him. "You must be wondering why everything is so lively. We got a call while you were feeding, it seems as though Prince Roland is coming back early. He heard about the attack on Scyra about the demonica and he's coming to patrol the area himself. We are meeting him later at the castle so please bring Scyra there after school."

I nodded, "Of course." Scyra was waiting for me in the car when I got out. Before I even sat in the car, she had begun reversing rapidly. I couldn't help but chuckle. I not only laughed at her childish anger but also because I found it quite adorable. I opened my mouth to ask why she's trying to get herself killed with this reckless driving but her hand shot out and cranked up the music, The Beatles bursting through the speakers. We drove to school in silence, Scyra radiating anger and me radiating amusement. Scyra got to school within 5 minutes with her driving. She swerved into her parking spot, put the car in park and got out, even without taking the keys from the ignition. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I had forgotten how young she was. I grabbed the keys from the ignition and got out, to see Scyra already entering the campus.

I heard her heart rate pick up and she froze. Seeing that imbissile who it seemed that she feared. I started walking towards her, wanting just grab her hand and hide her from him. Or kill him, both will work.

"Hey baby girl." he said in a flirtatious tone, then brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. "I'm having another party tonight." he whispered. I swallowed my anger, my fury, my rage. If he dares to touch her again, I'll break his hand. Scyra's breathing stopped and she whimpered. She was terrified of him. I picked up my speed. "I'd love if you came this time." he whispered. Did they have...? I felt my fangs begin to slide out but willed them back in. Before he could stroke her cheek again, I grabbed his hand and tightened my grip so his blood rushed from his hand.

"If you touch her one more time," I said in a dangerously low voice, "I'll break your hand." I looked him in the eye and I could read fear. He tried to take his hand out of my grip. I let him.

"You?" he chuckled, "Break my hand?" This kid bumped my chest, "I'd like to see you try." The exact same words my mother said. The exact same words that invoked my anger and caused me to kill her. By this point, a crowd began forming. But, he doesn't know what I am. To him, I am just some human. My mother knew what I was capable of...

"You pathetic kid. I don't need to try." I said, allowing my eyes to flash red quickly. This kid saw because his eyes widened and he backed away.

"Whatever freak. Scyra, only you can come. Don't bring this weirdo along."

"She is not going anywhere with you." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"I d-don't care either way." he stuttered then walked away. I grabbed Scyra's hand and pulled her away, my body shaking with anger. I pictured ways of killing this child, sinking my fangs into his throat and ripping it out. I turned around to face Scyra, but saw her eyes widened, tears filling in her eyes. Her knees buckled and she fell foward, I caught her before she hit the ground. Her body shook with slight tremors, sweat forming on the back of her neck. I leaned against the wall, holding Scyra in my arms.

"What happened between you two?" I whispered to Scyra.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about, Scyra?"

"I thought you didn't care." Scyra said, regaining composure. She tried standing up but I wouldn't let go of her. I pulled her back down and kept my arms wrapped around her.

"Stay like this for a bit." Not because I didn't want to comfort her, but because her being so close to me, calms me down. So I don't go after that idiot and rip his head off.

By the time it was lunch time, I had kept an ear and eye out for this kid. I had learned that his name was Jason, he's a lead foot ball player and the "hotshot" at school. That was all that I picked up from class to class. Scyra hadn't spoken a word to me nor even looked at me. As much as I despised it, it was what I wanted..right?

"So what went on between you and that freak girl bro? You said you would tell me later." A boy said.

"Oh Scyra Reynolds?" that voice... Jason. "Now that's one hell of a story."

"Well, what is it?"

There was rustling, "Not here. Let's go out to my car." Steps carrying farther away but I could still hear them. "I had sex with Scyra at one of my parties." Jason bragged. My heart broke and I nearly let out a snarl.

"So why'd you tell me out here?"

"Well... she kind of didn't want it."

"Oh, she was drunk? Did you drug her, bro?" I excused myself and hid in the bathroom, my fangs sliding out, my eyes blazing red. My knuckles were white from clenching my fist and I could only see a flash of red.

"No... that's the thing. I raped her." Jason said, laughing.

"You-you what? What the hell dude? That shit isn't cool. Shit shit shit shit, dude-"

"You can't tell any-" but I didn't hear anymore, the next thing I knew, I was standing in front of his car with my eyes blazing red and my fangs elongated with venom coating them.


	13. A Pinch of Jealousy

I couldn't control it. The overwhelming sensation to kill this boy, to make him pay for what he did to Scyra. _My_ Scyra. I was perched in a tree, overlooking the boy's home. When I had lost control and revealed myself in front of him and his idiotic friend, they stared up at me in horror and confusion. Horror because of my murderous glare, confusion as to how I got in front of the humans out of thin air(how it most likely look liked to them). I had realized that I couldn't kill him in broad daylight, _in a school parking lot_, at lunch. I had to wait till later. I returned to Scyra, in a foul mood. After dropping her off at the house where Prince Roland would be (as if I could care less), I immediately tracked his scent and crouched on this branch. But even now, as my fingers twitch to feel my hands around the thin skin of his throat, I couldn't. I couldn't kill this human. _But he can come damn close to dying._ The voice inside my head said. And I listened to it. As I decided to jump on to his fence, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_**Where are you? Roland is not here yet.**__ –Daton_

That stopped me. Roland wasn't there yet?

**Where is he?** I replied. Another second passed and I got a reply.

_**When you dropped Scyra off, he still wasn't here. Maybe he's out on one if his rendez-vous'.**_I chuckled, that made me feel a little better. He texted me again: _BTW, where are you?_

**Do not worry about it.** I replied,**I'll be back within a half an hour. **

_**Do not be stupid**__._ Was all he said but I had a feeling it was a little too late for that. I leaped on to the edge of the fence and balanced myself. I heard his soft snores from my spot outside his house. I jumped on to the side of the house and scaled across till I reached his window. Prying the edges of my nails into the corner, I popped it open and stealthily climbed in.

**Scyra's POV**

I sat on the couch, the Queen, Rebecca on my right and the King, Thomas, on my left. I played with my finger nail, knowing that they were going to tell me to get married to Roland anytime now.

"So Scyra—" and here it comes… "Have you thought about our proposal recently?" King Thomas said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I still believe I'm too young to get married, sire." I mumbled, lightly.

"Oh nonsense!" The Queen boomed, "In my day, at your age we'd have had a child or two already!"

"Oh Rebecca," Drea chuckled, "The times have changed." She said with a melancholic sigh, as if having two children at the age of 18 was something to look forward too.

Queen Rebecca held Drea's hand gently and sighed, "It seems so, dear friend." Nay and I made eye contact and I could almost feel her rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Where is this son of yours?" Rory said, leaned back relaxed. You see, the King and Rory are great friends as with Drea and the Queen, so it doesn't matter if they speak informally.

"I do no-"

"That precious son of theirs is here." Roland said appearing in the doorway, with Bradyn standing beside him, who was watching me stare at Roland.


	14. Realizations

My heart stopped. Roland's pure angelic beauty verse Bradyn's dark, jaw-dropping, beauty. Standing side by side, it looked like something out of a 16th century painting. Light verse dark. Good verse evil. But, in this, there was no evil.

"Who is this?" Roland said, jerking his thumb towards Bradyn. Bradyn's jaw clenched and eyebrow twitched.

"That is—" Daton started.

"Bradyn Night." The dark knight said, glaring at Roland, who just raised his eyebrow at Bradyn as if he didn't know who he was, but that was a lie because I have heard Roland talking about Bradyn's fighting skills once after a training session. "Scyra's bodyguard." But Roland wasn't listening anymore, he strode forward to me and immediately took me in his arms. Not only did Roland have "feelings" for me, but he was also my older brother, in a way. Well, the protective side of him was, anyway.

"I heard what happened." He whispered, "I'll kill the demonica's, all of them."

"Do not be rash, child." The king said, standing up.

"There are too many of them to kill." Bradyn said, locking eyes with me. In the blue orbs that were noticably darker, I saw emotions swirling. Rage. Jealousy. Envy. No, I was mistaken. He can't be jealous or angry. I mean, why would he care. Bradyn looked away. "The best we can do is handle them when the time comes." I pushed away from Roland and went to stand beside Nay, who held my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Forget about them for now," Drea said, "We have to speak about Scyra's training with Prince Roland. Since you've come back early then we need to start the training."

"What about Scyra's schooling?" Daton said.

"We will take care of that." The Queen said. "Because she shall come to the castle with us."

I looked at my mother worridely. She simply nodded at me. "I think Scyra would be most comfortable at our home."

"We would need Scyra to stick close with Roland at all times." The King said, standing up.

"What is the need of that if she has me?" Bradyn said, finally speaking up. He didn't say it loudly but it was clear everyone heard, because they all fell quiet.

Roland snaked an arm around my waist, "Because she needs the protection of someone with authority along with strength and power."

Bradyn took a step forward, narrowing his eyes. "So you're saying authority of the whole vampire army is nothing?"

Roland chuckled, staring viciously at Bradyn. "Nothing compared to the whole vampire _race_."

I stared at Bruce, pleadingly. Giving him a look that said 'please-do-something-before-they-rip-eachothers-heads-off'. Bruce stepped up, "Woah woah boys. I'm sure we can find a happy medium for you both."

"My son is right." Rory said. "It seems as though both of you are quite protective over Scyra, that I understand due to her importance. So I have a thought for us both. But first, let's eat, rest up, and give Scyra and Roland a chance to rekindle. I'm sure they would appreciate that."

"Chief Daton, please stay for dinner." Drea said, laying a gentle hand on Daton's arm.

"Of course. For now, I would like to ask Bradyn if he would like to train with me for the time being?"

Bradyn huffed and nodded, then turned on his heel and walked towards his bedroom, leaving my chest feeling empty and alone. Roland took me by the hand and led me upstairs, to my room. He led me to the bed and sat down across for me, still holding my hand.

"So tell me, how's everything been? More importantly, how have _you_ been?"

"Oh-uh, I've been good." I said, remembering the demonica, and then quickly remembering my dark knight protecting me. My heart fluttered in my chest. "And you?" Sitting down in front of me wasn't the dashing and muscular prince whose smile could melt any girl's heart, but was the 6 year old boy whose boogers were uncontrollable. Or who would dare me to eat worms and ask how they tasted since he couldn't taste them himself.

Roland grinned, "I've been swell, but I have been missing you. Especially after I heard about the damned demonica and thought about how terrified you probably were."

I nodded, "Yeah, I was scared. But, Bradyn took good care of me."

Roland's eyes darkened. "I don't like him. There's just something about him…"

I raised an eyebrow, "You say that about every guy that comes into my life."

The jealousy left his eyes and they quickly twinkled with mischief, "Because you know I'm the only guy for you, baby."

I couldn't help but laugh, "_Please_ never call me baby again."

"Okay, tootsie-roll, got'cha." Roland said, winking.

I gently pushed his shoulder, while my own shook with laughter. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey. Watch what you say or this Prince might lock you up in his chamber. And yes, in _that _way." He said, intentionally deepening his voice and sounding like his father.

I cringed, yet I was still holding back some giggles. "You sounded too much like the King for me to find that funny _or _seductive!"

Roland barked with laughter. "I do a pretty good impersonation of him, huh?"

I nodded eagerly, "Too good of one. It's creepy!"

**Bradyn's POV**

My bare fists clenched tighter as I continued to punch the punching bag. Each punch with more strength, more precision.

"_I've missed you."_ _Roland said, a smile clearly heard in his voice. _Another punch.

"_Me too, Roland. I'm glad you're back."_ Another punch.

"_You've got to promise me that you'll actually show me around this time._ _Like a date."_ Double punch trio.

"_How about a group of us go….?" _Scyra suggested, I smiled to myself. Hah, see. She doesn't want to be alone with you. _"On second thought, let's go tonight. I changed my mind._" Triple punch trio with two swift side hooks and a roundhouse kick to the chest-area. The punching bag, that was made out of titanium and angelic armor for a vampires use, slid backwards a whole 40 feet.

"Don't kill the poor bag, it's just an innocent bystander."

"No. Not just an innocent bystander. It's an arrogant moron who thinks it's better than everyone else because of the past _relationship _he had with her." I said, huffing and growling.

Daton's eyes widened, "You sure we're still talking about the punching bag?"

I looked up at Daton, not realizing I let so much slip. "Yeah." I grunted, then grabbed my blood bottle and sat down on the bench.

"I've never thought I'd see the day when the big and bad Bradyn Night, was jealous. I feel like this moment should be documented."

"Jealous? You're greatly mistaken."

Daton barked with laughter, "And what else might you call that, old friend?"

I opened my mouth to speak but found that I had no words. _What_ was this burning feeling I had in my chest? It made me want to bring Roland out in front of Scyra and pummel him into dust. The image of him running his hands up her arms and kissing her flashed into my mind and before I knew it, a loud growl had echoed through the concrete room.

"If you're feeling this way, I don't understand why you don't tell her how you feel?"

How I feel? How do I feel? I glanced up at Daton, "I cannot. She will be afraid."

"Afraid of what? That you're a vampire? That you drink blood to survive? Has this girl _ever_ shown you that she was afraid of you. For Gods' sake Bradyn, she's lived in a home full of vampires who could have drained her, for her _whole life_ and yet she has never been afraid. I have spoken with Drea about this matter as well."

I shook my head, holding my head in my hands. "This is wrong. She shouldn't be around our kind."

"And who are you to decide this, dear friend? She feels safer around vampires than she does with humans, she feels accepted with us that she does not gain with the humans. You of all people should know how it feels to not be accepted, it hurts. Why should Scyra put herself in the middle of pain when she can easily but happier not interacting with them?"

I stared at Daton. He was right. He was _so_ right. How could I have been so…so thick-headed? _You can never love, you are a monster. _I clenched my jaw. Oh yes. That is why.

"So are you going to stop her before she goes on a date with His Almighty?" Daton said with a wry smile.

"No."

Daton groaned, "Now what's wrong?"

"I can never love anyone, Daton. I am not programmed too."

Suddenly, I was knocked off guard and realized I was on the floor in the next second. My cheek began to ache where Daton's fist had met my face.

"You are not a God-damn robot, Bradyn. You are not 'programmed' to do anything. Forget about your horrid mother and go ask that poor girl on a date before you lose her to another. _That_ is an order."

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! School started and I've been busy but I know I know, no excuse. Any who, be sure to review **

**Alsssoooo, for those of you that have tumblrs follow me! .com**


End file.
